


Дракон и оруженосец

by MsFruehling



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFruehling/pseuds/MsFruehling
Summary: Даже лучшие воины не могут путешествовать в одиночку, а потому отправляясь на поиски драконов, которые обязательно должны жить где-то далеко на Западе (ведь где-то они должны жить), Аомине взял с собой лучшего друга и верного спутника – Тецу. Вдвоем ведь надежнее и по лесам бродить, и с разбойниками драться, и бросать вызов такому сильному и коварному противнику, как дракон. Однако даже сильнейший воин недооценил коварства дракона, в ответ на вызов похитившего самое ценное, что у него было – преданного оруженосца.Впрочем, по-настоящему Аомине расстроился лишь сорвавшимся поединком с драконом, не сомневаясь, что верный спутник сам разберется с похитителем. И как настоящий друг поможет ему отыскать нового противника. Да и дракон за спиной всегда пригодится.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Дракон и оруженосец

**Author's Note:**

> Я размышляла совсем над другим фанфиком, но об этих же героях, когда мне внезапно пришла в голову эта идея. И я решила ненадолго отвлечься и набросать скромный миник, но, увы, не получилось. Вышло что-то длиннее миника, но надеюсь, получилось неплохо ;)

Аомине остановился и огляделся вокруг, продолжая хмуриться.  
\- Аомине, ты уверен, что здесь водятся драконы? – в спокойном голосе, раздавшемся позади него, сквозило недоверие.  
\- А где еще им водиться? Здесь же начинаются пустые земли, и никто не живет. И еще горы, - пожал плечами парень.  
За его спиной раздался тяжелый вздох, а потом тот же невозмутимый голос продолжил:  
\- Никто не говорил, что драконы живут в таких местах. Доподлинно известно, что они водятся в Южных пустошах и за морем, очень далеко отсюда.  
\- За морем тоже есть горы, а пустоши называются пустошами, потому что там никто не живет, Тецу! Это значит, что драконы живут в горах или в пустых землях, а здесь есть и то, и другое, - недовольно проворчал темноволосый, покосившись на спутника.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно вздохнул тот, - но как мы будем искать дракона?  
\- Что значит, как? Мы не сможем его пропустить, Тецу! Он нападет на нас, и мы будем сражаться. И победим! А если попытается спрятаться… драконы большие, ты думаешь, мы не заметим такую тушу?  
\- На открытой местности – да, но что если дракон спрячется среди холмов? Или за лесом? И ты не видел ни одного дракона, так что не можешь быть уверен, что они очень большие, Аомине, - упрямо произнес спутник.  
\- Мы вызовем его на поединок, - начиная раздражаться, проворчал Аомине, - за морем драконы нападают на людей!  
\- Они не нападают на людей, они похищают принцесс, а рыцари находят их и бросают им вызов, чтобы спасти девушек.  
\- Тецу, хватит нудеть! Принцессы – это тоже люди, значит, драконы все же нападают на людей! И стоит нам побродить здесь несколько дней, как дракон сам покажется и нападет на нас!  
\- Но у нас нет принцессы, - невозмутимо напомнил голос.  
Раздраженно вздохнув, Аомине повернулся к спутнику и огромной ладонью накрыл голубую макушку, легко сжимая руку. Невысокий парень продолжал невозмутимо сверлить его голубыми глазами, на дне которых плескался смех. И ведь даже не пытается скрыть свои насмешки!  
\- Значит, тебе придется заменить ее, - буркнул он, - все равно воин из тебя никакой, так что побудешь принцессой!  
В голубых глазах мелькнуло недовольство, и в то же мгновение Аомине согнулся пополам, хватая ртом воздух – удар маленького кулака как всегда застал его врасплох и был неожиданно силен.  
\- Если меня похитит дракон, Аомине, и ты не сможешь меня спасти, я сделаю так, что он тебя убьет, - спокойно проговорил светловолосый, обходя согнувшуюся фигуру и двигаясь вперед.  
Хмыкнув, парень разогнулся и поспешил следом, еще раз взлохматив голубую макушку. Его спутник, или как там за морем рыцари называли своих помощников – оруженосцами, кажется? и правда мог исполнить свою угрозу. Если возьмется помогать дракону, разозлившись на своего друга. Осталось лишь найти этого дракона.  
Они двигались прямо на запад уже несколько дней подряд. Позади осталось последнее поселение – они миновали его вчера утром, а впереди расстилались дикие земли – дремучие леса, холмы и долины, горы и редкие деревушки на несколько домов. О деревнях Аомине ничего не знал и был недоволен, когда им повстречалась одна такая – он-то надеялся, что земли к западу от Равнины необитаемы, а значит, могут быть облюбованы драконами. Но, увы, люди селились и далеко от городов и крупных поселений, не боясь ни диких зверей, ни разбойников, ни драконов. И жители той деревушки, в которой они ночевали, ничего не знали ни про каких драконов, глядя на странных путников, как на ненормальных. Впрочем, Аомине такие взгляды уже встречал и знал, что они очень быстро сменялись восхищенными, стоило ему как-то помочь жителям, а нет – так нет. Ему было все равно, как на него смотрят. И он не откажется от желания найти дракона из-за каких-то деревенских увальней, которые боятся лишний раз покинуть свою укромную деревеньку.  
Следующие несколько дней пути выдались спокойными и невыносимо скучными – они углублялись все дальше в поросшие лесом холмы, продираясь сквозь заросли, так как идти по тропе Аомине отказался наотрез. Драконы тропами точно не пользуются. Иногда они слышали вой волков и звуки охоты, но на их пути хищники не показывались – возможно, потому что даже они предпочитали менее непролазные участки леса.   
Светловолосый спутник парня, молча, сверлил его спину укоризненным взглядом, но не жаловался и почти не отставал, упрямо плетясь позади. И стоило Аомине оглянуться, его всегда встречал упрямый взгляд голубых глаз, заставляя расплываться в довольной усмешке.   
Когда месяц назад, в очередной раз выйдя из боя без единой царапины, парень решил отправиться на поиски драконов, он сразу же вспомнил и о единственном человеке, который присоединился бы к нему в таком путешествии. И не ошибся. Тецу, только-только вступивший в гильдию наемников и познакомившийся со своими новыми товарищами, согласился без колебаний. И даже убедил свою команду, носящуюся с ним, как наседка с яйцом, отпустить его в путь. Аомине стойко выслушал наставления надоедливых недо-наемников, напомнив, что он считается сильнейшим воином на Равнине, и вообще с Тецу знаком дольше, чем любой из них, и считает его своим другом, а значит, позаботится о нем, но… все равно чувствовал, что голубоволосого прохвоста отпустили только потому, что он убедил своих новых друзей в бессмысленности этих поисков. И правда драконов в этих землях не видели ни разу. Не ходило ни слухов, ни пересудов, ни толков об этих удивительных созданиях. Даже в кабаках последние пьяницы не рассказывали никаких историй о драконах на Равнине или вблизи. А значит, их поиски не увенчаются успехом, потому что нельзя найти тех, кого нет. Но Аомине устал побеждать слишком легко, а потому он найдет дракона и бросит ему вызов.  
\- Чем это воняет? – сморщил нос парень, резким движением руки отшвыривая прочь преградившую путь ветку сосны.  
\- Похоже на горячие источники, - даже в голосе Тецу слышалось пожатие плечами, - где-то близко.  
\- Источники? – заинтересованно переспросил Аомине – тело зудело и чесалось, и он не отказался бы понежиться в теплой воде, - пошли. Людей здесь нет, а значит, можно расслабиться и отдохнуть.  
Спутник согласно промолчал и легко скользнул в сторону, направляясь к источникам. Темноволосый парень в который раз поразился способности друга передвигаться совершенно бесшумно даже в лесной чаще и поспешил следом – нюх у Тецу тоже был очень хорошим.   
Вывалившись из чащи, Аомине расплылся в довольной усмешке, едва увидел завитки пара, поднимавшиеся над довольно большим водоемом, и даже резкий запах не омрачал его радость. Чего нельзя сказать об обнаженном парне с яркими, красноватыми волосами, свирепо уставившемся прямо на путников.  
***  
Кагами устало вздохнул и повел гудящими от напряжения плечами. Хорошо, что источник так близко к его дому, так что не придется тащиться через лес, и совсем скоро он будет нежиться в горячей воде. Ускорив шаг, он выбрался на укромную поляну, где из-под земли бил фонтан горячей воды, образовав целое озерцо, окруженное невысокими холмами и настолько дремучим лесом, что даже животные оттуда не появлялись. Впрочем, Кагами животных не боялся и не отказался бы, если бы к озеру вышел олень или кабан – не пришлось бы еще и на охоту идти.  
Поэтому когда раздался треск ветвей и шорох травы, он настороженно замер, не успев зайти в воду, и заинтересованно повернулся в сторону шума. Втянув носом воздух, он недовольно скривился, совсем позабыв, что запах источника перебивает все остальные. Ну, если животное направляется сюда, он его все равно увидит. Однако в следующий момент он различил чей-то низкий голос и нахмурился еще сильнее – люди из ближайшей деревни никогда не забредали так далеко в чащу, и вообще пользовались удобными тропами, а не лезли напролом через бурелом. Кагами вообще не был уверен, что сквозь эту чащу можно было пройти.   
Ветви трещали все ближе и громче – человек явно не таился, что-то недовольно бурча и ругаясь. Наконец, он показался на поляне, сильным движением руки отодвинув последние мешающиеся ветви и безжалостно сминая заросли малины. Кагами нахмурился, разглядывая вывалившегося из леса парня. Высокий, темноволосый, с острым взглядом темно-синих глаз, он производил впечатление хищника, даже с застрявшими в коротких волосах ветками и листьями. На бедре парня висел меч, а за спиной болтался лук и колчан со стрелами. И буквально каждое движение незнакомца выдавало в нем воина.  
Кагами напрягся и еще раз оглядел стоявшего перед ним человека.  
\- Ты кто такой? – недовольно спросил тот.  
Раздвоенная бровь взлетела вверх, и Кагами почувствовал, как от непонятного гнева сжимаются кулаки – парень бесил его одним своим видом, а уж стоило ему открыть рот, и раздражение сменилось гневом.  
\- Откуда на источнике посреди леса люди? – продолжал возмущаться темноволосый, сверля его надменным взглядом.  
Кагами никак не мог придумать ответ, но уже готов был броситься на незнакомца, когда раздался еще один голос, заставивший его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности и, поскользнувшись на мокрой земле, свалиться в теплую воду.  
\- Аомине, это невежливо, ведь этот человек пришел сюда первым.  
За раздавшимся всплеском последовал громкий хохот темноволосого чужака.  
\- Тецу, ты его напугал!  
Кагами вынырнул из довольно глубокого озера и, отплевываясь и фыркая, горящим взглядом уставился на кромку леса, не понимая, откуда взялся второй незнакомец.  
\- Прощу прощения, я не хотел тебя напугать, - обратился тот к нему, подходя чуть ближе.  
\- Зачем ты прятался? – выпалил Кагами.  
\- Я не прятался, - пожал плечами невысокий, голубоволосый парнишка, - ты просто меня не заметил.  
Мотнув головой, парень фыркнул и, нащупав ногой дно, подобрался ближе к берегу.  
\- Кто вы такие и что здесь делаете?  
\- Эй, я первый задал этот вопрос! – возмутился темноволосый.  
\- Мы – путники, - бросив в сторону спутника недовольный взгляд, ответил парнишка, - меня зовут Куроко Тецуя, а моего друга Аомине Дайки. Мы путешествуем по этим лесам в поисках драконов.  
Услышав последнюю фразу, Кагами вздрогнул и пристальнее уставился на людей.  
\- Тецу, зачем ты ему это рассказал? – возмутился Аомине.  
\- Но это же правда, - спокойно ответил его спутник, - может быть, он что-нибудь знает. Но сначала, ты не будешь против, если мы присоединимся к тебе в источнике?  
Кагами сам не заметил, когда кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от безмятежных голубых глаз. Он не знал, что думать об этих странных людях, вывалившихся из самой чащи, а потому просто наблюдал, как они принялись раздеваться.   
Невыносимо надменный воин справился первым, небрежно бросив на землю и свое оружие, и заплечную сумку, и грязную одежду, и, разбежавшись, прыгнул в озеро, поднимая тучи брызг. Кагами очень пожалел, что озеро было глубоким, и самодовольный засранец не стукнулся безмозглой головой о дно. Его незаметный спутник лишь покачал головой и аккуратно сложил и свои, и чужие вещи, после чего вошел в озерцо. Уже на третьем осторожном шаге голубая макушка скрылась под водой, и Кагами невольно подался вперед, вытянув руку, хотя был довольно далеко – Куроко зашел в воду почти на противоположном берегу.  
\- Он умеет плавать, - неожиданно хмыкнул Аомине, заставив отвлекшегося красноволосого снова вздрогнуть.  
Бросив на парня недовольный взгляд, Кагами вновь обернулся в ту сторону, где скрылся под водой парнишка. Тот уже вынырнул и теперь расслабленно лежал на спине, позволяя воде поддерживать себя.  
\- Ты не представился, - напомнил Аомине, - или так одичал здесь, что забыл, как говорить?  
Кагами едва подвил желание притопить засранца, раз уж тот подплыл так близко, и, глубоко вздохнув, процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Тайга.  
\- Странное имя, - фыркнул темноволосый, - никогда не встречал такого. Но где-то слышал, или нет…  
\- Гости Акаши из-за моря рассказывали о животных, - разнесся над водой тихий голос, - у нас их уже давно нет, а они их называют «тайга».  
\- Что за животные? – нахмурившись, спросил Аомине.  
\- Тигры.  
Светловолосый пожал плечами, и Кагами невольно восхитился тем, что это движение не отправило мальчишку под воду – самого его вода едва выдерживала, ему приходилось постоянно загребать руками, чтобы удержаться на поверхности.   
\- Тайга, - насмешливо повторил темноволосый, - и это все?  
Чувствуя, как по телу волнами разливается раздражение, Кагами упрямо сцепил зубы и глубоко вздохнул – он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-то так злился. И ведь надменный засранец ничего не делал, и даже его слова не были слишком обидными, но… что-то внутри отзывалось на самоуверенный голос так, что кулаки зудели. Хотелось выскочить из источника, выволочь наглеца и хорошенько отделать, чтобы стереть вечную усмешку. Впрочем, он прекрасно понимал, что сделать такое с Аомине будет непросто, и… из-за этого желание подраться с человеком лишь усиливалось. Такого раньше не случалось.  
\- Аомине, если ты будешь дразнить Тайгу, он не захочет ничего нам рассказывать. И будет прав. Я бы, по крайней мере, поступил так, - снова раздался спокойный голос Куроко, - и нам еще неизвестно сколько придется бродить по этим лесам в поисках драконов, которые, может быть, здесь даже и не водятся. Кроме того, горячие источники существуют для того, чтобы люди там отдыхали. И если ты продолжишь мешать мне отдыхать, Аомине, ты очень пожалеешь об этом, - на этот раз в обычно невозмутимом голосе прозвучала угроза.  
Кагами встревожено переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не представляя, что сделает темноволосый воин, но намереваясь помочь парнишке избежать его гнева. Однако Аомине его удивил, весело расхохотавшись и помотав головой. После чего парень скрылся под водой, чтобы выплыть прямо рядом со спутником и отправить в его сторону волну, едва не перевернувшую легкое тело. Куроко раздраженно цокнул и ответил на вызов, поднимая тучи брызг.  
***  
\- Есть охота, - лениво протянул Аомине, развалившись на траве на берегу озера и поглядывая на краснеющее небо.  
\- Есть рисовые шарики, - отозвался Куроко, делая какие-то пометки на мятой карте.  
\- Хочу мяса, - недовольно ответил темноволосый, - эй, Тайга, у тебя есть еда?  
Приподнявшись на локте, он бросил взгляд в сторону озера, в котором все еще сидел странный незнакомец. Тот лишь фыркнул и отвернулся, впрочем, продолжая украдкой бросать на них взгляды из-под нахмуренных бровей. И Аомине снова откинулся на траву и тяжело вздохнул – красноволосый незнакомец вызывал в нем странную тревогу, пусть и выглядел полным болваном.  
Он был хмурым и угрюмым, не знал, как вести себя с другими людьми, наивно пытался помочь первым встречным (хотя Тецу действительно во многих вызывал желание защитить его, от чего доброхоты чаще всего и страдали), и явно не знал, куда себя деть в небольшом озерце. Его можно было бы принять за деревенского дурака, который не знает, как ужиться с односельчанами и потому сбегает в лес, на горячие источники или куда-то еще, и Аомине не сомневался, что именно так многие и подумали бы. Многие, но не он. Потому что он был воином и не просто хорошо сражался, он чуял силу других, иначе не стал бы лучшим. И этот Тайга был очень силен, хоть и не походил ни на одного из его бывших противников.   
Прикрыв ладонью глаза, он сквозь щелки принялся разглядывать неуверенно топчащегося на месте красноволосого. На руках и груди отчетливо проступали мускулы, обозначившиеся еще резче, стоило парню взъерошить итак мокрые волосы ладонью. Сильный, но на теле ни единого шрама. Аомине уже встречал похожих и не раз убедился, что настоящих воинов из них не получалось никогда, как бы они не хвалились своей силой. А вот в Тайге он все же чуял воина. Неужели он настолько хорош, что не получил ни одной раны? Нет, такого просто быть не может, ведь он едва ли старше самого Аомине, да и не мог он родиться уже умелым воином – все проходят через суровые тренировки и первые, порой жестокие бои. Так в чем же дело? И что он делает один посреди леса в пустынных землях далеко от любого жилья?   
\- Эм… а что ты делаешь, К-куроко? – раздался неуверенный голос красноволосого.  
Аомине хмыкнул, наблюдая, как парень подходит ближе к тому берегу, на котором расположились они с Тецу. Красные глаза метнулись в его сторону, как будто проверяя, чем он сейчас занят и не против ли, после чего Тайга снова уставился на его спутника, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, отчего вокруг него расходились волны.   
\- Я прикидываю наш путь, Тайга, - не поднимая глаз, пояснил голубоволосый, - к сожалению, я не могу точно отметить его, потому что Аомине пер напролом и, если честно, я не могу понять, где мы сейчас находимся, и как вернуться обратно… но все же на карте можно отметить примерное расстояние, а горы указывают направление, пусть и не очень точно. И я с самого начала знал, чем обернется это путешествие, так что сам виноват, что доверил выбор дороги Аомине.  
\- Эй, Тецу, это еще что такое? Чем ты не доволен? – возмутился парень, приподнимаясь и окидывая друга недовольным взглядом.  
\- Аомине, ты знаешь дорогу обратно? – в голубых глазах сверкал насмешливый вызов.  
\- А ты уже собрался обратно? – ухмыльнулся тот, - мы еще не нашли драконов, Тецу. Или ты уже сдаешься? С каких пор ты стал такой неженкой? Несколько дней в пути и уже распустил сопли.  
\- По сравнению с тобой я всегда был неженкой, - невозмутимо ответил Куроко, - и я не сдаюсь, но в отличие от тебя думаю на несколько шагов вперед. Нам придется когда-то возвращаться.  
\- Я знаю, - неожиданно выпалил Тайга, - я знаю дорогу до че… до ближайшего поселения. Я покажу…  
\- Мы не уйдем, пока не найдем драконов, - покачал головой Аомине, снова укладываясь на траву.  
\- Зачем они вам? – нахмурился красноволосый.  
\- Хочу узнать, так ли они сильны, как про них рассказывают, - хмыкнул парень, - найду дракона и брошу ему вызов, а то среди людей не осталось ни одного воина, что мог бы дать мне отпор.  
\- Солнце садится, - неожиданно заметил Куроко, посмотрев в небо, - Аомине, нам пора искать место для привала.  
\- Эй, Тайга, так ты здесь живешь или в какой-то деревне? У тебя есть дом? Разве хозяин не должен пригласить гостей к себе?  
\- Вы мне не гости, - огрызнулся Тайга, а потом все же добавил, - я живу… не очень далеко отсюда, мы успеем до темноты.  
С этими словами, парень, наконец, выбрался из воды и направился куда-то в сторону холмов.  
\- У тебя, что нет одежды? Живешь, как дикарь, в лесу? – вскочив на ноги, поинтересовался Аомине.  
\- Есть, она… там лежит, - буркнул в ответ парень, махнув рукой куда-то вперед.  
Темноволосый расхохотался, наблюдая, как его лицо залилось краской смущения, почти сливаясь с волосами, однако темно-синие глаза продолжали пристально следить за чудаком, а руки невольно тянулись к оружию. Подхватив сумку, он ухватил за плечо Тецу и плавным движением спрятал за своей спиной, безмолвно давая понять, чтобы тот не высовывался. Хотя… едва ли этот красноволосый причинит вред парнишке – судя по всему, он не видел в нем угрозы, потому-то и поглядывал на него чаще и вопросы задавал ему, а не Аомине. Но это не значит, что ему можно доверять.  
***  
Кагами, едва дыша, крался вдоль стены, стараясь не разбудить неожиданных гостей. В его небольшой хижине была всего одна комнатушка, где он спал в непогоду и хранил то немногое, что у него было – кое-какая посуда, вещи, единственная пара обуви и еще кое-какая мелочь. Гости спали на утоптанном земляном полу, закутавшись в свои плащи, а он никак не мог уснуть.  
Выбравшись на улицу, он вздохнул от облегчения и покосился в сторону легко захлопнувшейся двери, прислушиваясь к сопению оставшихся внутри. Высокий, смуглый воин не спал, но умело притворялся. Нахмурившись, Кагами поскреб затылок и направился прочь от дома – далеко уходить он не собирался, хотя обычно по ночам с удовольствием летал над окрестными холмами и лесными зарослями. Однако сегодня ему придется остаться на земле. И завтра, и послезавтра, и… еще столько, сколько эти странные люди решат оставаться в лесу.  
Кагами не встречал людей уже несколько лет, с тех самых пор, как отец выгнал его из дома, велев присоединиться к родному племени. Он тогда не очень сопротивлялся, думая, что отец был прав и с драконами ему будет лучше. Сам Кагами-старший когда-то отказался от своей сущности ради женщины, матери Тайги, и был счастлив до тех самых пор, пока она неожиданно не ушла, бросив и своего мужа, потерявшего возможность вернуться к драконам, и маленького сына-полукровку. С того времени пор отец жалел о своем выборе и не любил людей, пусть и вынужден был доживать свою жизнь среди них. А Тайгу с тех пор он готовил к возвращению к драконам. Дракон-полукровка, как красноволосый, не был наделен такой же силой и долголетием, как настоящие драконы, но и он во многом превосходил людей. И отказавшись от своей человеческой части, мог прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь среди своих крылатых собратьев.   
Поэтому-то у Тайги никогда не было много друзей среди сверстников, да и тот единственный друг, что у него чудом появился, в конце концов, отвернулся от него, когда юноша поддался ему в учебном поединке, не желая обижать. Поэтому-то когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать, и отец велел ему отправиться на запад, чтобы со временем присоединиться к драконам, Кагами уехал почти с радостью. И первые полгода действительно ни разу не обратился в человека, но… потом все же не выдержал. Он не любил сырое мясо и предпочитал готовить его на костре. Скучал по рису и выпечке, овощам с людских огородов и сладким фруктам. Ему было скучно целыми днями летать или спать, и он бы многое отдал, чтобы вновь оказаться в душном классе, пусть никогда не любил учебу. И ему не хватало людей вокруг, с их разговорами, спорами, смехом и слезами, а поэтому он тайком иногда пробирался к ближайшим поселениям, просто чтобы не забыть, как звучит человеческая речь. Но вернуться домой к отцу, признавая, что он хочет остаться человеком, он также не мог. Понимал, что стоило сделать это сразу, а сейчас… спустя пять лет… это станет слишком сильным ударом для отца, уверенного, что его сын вернулся к драконам, по которым он сам так тосковал.  
А теперь он снова встретил людей и пригласил их к себе, до дрожи в коленях радуясь возможности поговорить и наблюдать за ними, слышать их разговоры и видеть их лица.   
Тряхнув головой, он криво ухмыльнулся и мысленно обозвал себя дураком. Чему тут радоваться? Эти люди искали драконов, чтобы убить их. Или хотя бы попытаться. Самонадеянно и глупо, учитывая, что им едва ли удастся добраться до земель драконов живыми. Тайга однажды летал к невидимой границе, отделявшей земли людей от владений драконов, далеко-далеко на западе, и прекрасно знал, что добраться туда пешком не получится. Оставалось надеяться, что люди отступятся, поблуждав по окрестностям и не встретив ни одного дракона. А он пока приютит их у себя, чтобы потом провести домой. Возможно, этот странный голубоволосый мальчик не будет уходить со своим спутником на поиски каждый день, и Кагами сможет поговорить с ним, посмотреть его карту, узнать, где он бывал… да что угодно, ему сейчас все было интересно, лишь бы снова не остаться одному слишком быстро.  
Главное, чтобы синеволосый воин пореже попадался ему на глаза, иначе схватки не избежать, и тогда он, несомненно, поймет, с кем имеет дело. Хотя Кагами не сомневался в том, что чужак догадывался о сущности красноволосого, но напрямую почему-то не спрашивал. Что-то задумал? Ну, даже если и так, сам Кагами никогда не был хорош в распутывании загадок и чужих замыслов, так что оставалось лишь ждать, что будут делать неожиданные гости.  
Вздохнув, он снова взъерошил неровно подрезанные волосы и поднялся, собираясь вернуться в дом – пусть ночь была теплой, и ночевать можно было и на улице, ему хотелось быть поближе к людям. Легкий скрип двери заставил его настороженно замереть и попытаться разглядеть, что за тень выскользнула из дома.  
\- Тецу, не уходи далеко, - раздался совершенно не сонный голос темноволосого, приглушенный захлопнувшейся дверью.  
Тень, оказавшаяся голубоволосым мальчишкой, недовольно тряхнула головой и неслышно скользнула куда-то в сторону, бормоча под нос, что он и сам может сходить по нужде.  
Кагами, уже собиравшийся последовать за ним, неловко замер на месте, не зная возвращаться ли сейчас в дом или дождаться Куроко. Оставаться наедине с наглым чужаком не хотелось, поэтому он подошел поближе к двери и принялся ожидать мальчишку.  
\- Тайга, ты тоже не спишь? – раздался из темноты тихий голос.  
Вздрогнув, красноволосый кивнул и открыл дверь.  
\- А ты где шатался, Тайга? – встретил его вопрос Аомине, - тоже приспичило?  
\- Нет, выходил подышать, - буркнул он, направляясь в дальний угол, где обустроил себе нечто вроде кровати.  
\- А здесь, что…  
\- Аомине, я спать хочу, завтра будешь его дразнить, - зевнув, фыркнул светловолосый, перелезая через друга и укладываясь на плаще возле самой стены, куда его затолкал воин.  
Судя по недовольному стону, он умудрился наступить на какую-то часть тела своего спутника, вызывая довольную усмешку на губах Кагами. Так ему и надо!   
***  
\- Куроко, что ты ищешь? – взволнованно позвал Кагами, задрав голову и пытаясь разглядеть парнишку в густой листве дикого каштана.  
\- Пытаюсь понять, в какой стороне та высокая гора, похожая на птицу, - послышался приглушенный ответ.  
Красноволосый нахмурился и обошел высокое дерево, время от времени поглядывая наверх. Люди жили у него уже семь дней, и сегодня во второй раз Аомине ушел на поиски драконов один, оставляя своего спутника с ним. До этого он всегда забирал Куроко с собой, возвращаясь лишь к вечеру. Пару раз Кагами ходил с ними, но потом все же отказался от этой идеи – ему было интересно слушать людей и наблюдать за ними, да и Куроко с удовольствием рассказывал ему о местах, где они побывали раньше. Но все же искать драконов, будучи драконом, было рискованно и Кагами, в один момент едва удержавшийся от фырканья из-за нелепейшего предположения смуглого чужака, с тех пор не ходил с ними.   
\- Зачем она тебе? – снова спросил он, пытаясь понять, насколько высоко забрался голубоволосый.  
Уходя в первый раз один, Аомине предупредил, что оторвет ему голову голыми руками, если с «Тецу что-то случится», на что Кагами лишь фыркнул. Но вовсе не потому, что сама угроза звучала нелепо, а потому что он ни в коем случае не собирался позволить Куроко пострадать и без его указаний.   
\- Хочу отметить, какие области мы уже успели изучить. Но, боюсь, это невозможно, - из кроны дерева раздался тяжелый вздох, а потом зашуршали ветки.  
Кагами подошел ближе к гладкому стволу и уставился наверх, пытаясь разглядеть спускавшегося парнишку. Вот мелькнули босые пятки, осторожно переступавшие по ветвям, и он чуть сдвинулся в сторону, собираясь помочь Куроко слезть – нижние ветки дерева располагались достаточно высокого, даже ему пришлось бы встать на носочки и вытянуть руки, чтобы дотянуться, а мальчишка был ниже его на целую голову.  
\- А если их не отметить, Аомине будет ходить кругами, - продолжал говорить Куроко, - хотя искать здесь бессмысленно. Нуж… ой!  
Это «ой» оказалось неожиданно громким, заставив Кагами вновь вскинуть голову и разглядеть, как босая нога соскользнула с ненадежной опоры. Мальчишка успел зацепиться рукой за какую-то ветку, но в этот же момент раздался противный хруст и он снова полетел вниз. Красноволосый успел поймать падавшее тело задолго до того, как оно соприкоснется с землей, но не ожидал, что Куроко окажется гораздо тяжелее, чем выглядит.   
Распластавшись на земле, он скривился, чувствуя, как в спину и зад впиваются едва прикрытые травой камушки. Чужие колени больно врезались в бедро, а острые локти упирались в ребра.  
\- Извини, Тайга, - завозился Куроко, пытаясь слезть с него, - и спасибо, что поймал.  
\- Тебе больше не стоит лазить по деревьям, - буркнул красноволосый, отводя взгляд.  
Несмотря на боль от ушибов и синяков при падении, тяжесть чужого тела вызывала странные ощущения, заставляя толпы мурашек разбегаться по всему телу, а руки трястись от непонятного волнения.  
\- Я хорошо лазаю по деревьям. И по скалам тоже. Мы с Аомине не раз бывали в горах, - возразил парнишка, наконец, скатившись с него и усевшись рядом, - очень больно, Тайга? Я надеюсь, я тебе ничего не сломал?  
Кагами фыркнул, пытаясь спрятать неожиданное смущение, и легко поднялся на ноги.  
\- Как будто такая пушинка, как ты, могла причинить мне вред.  
\- Я не пушинка, Тайга, - недовольно возразил Куроко, - и ты ошибаешься, если считаешь меня слабым. Я тоже воин, пусть и не такой сильный, как Аомине. Но если бы это было не так, он никогда не взял бы меня в это путешествие. Да я и сам не рискнул бы отправиться так далеко от дома.  
\- Почему ты с ним? – вырвалось у Кагами.  
\- Почему мы путешествуем вместе? – уточнил голубоволосый, а потом пожал плечами, - наши семьи живут в одном городе, но мы с Аомине не были знакомы, пока не пошли в школу. Аомине всегда мечтал стать воином и участвовать в битвах, а я хотел посетить разные места. Поэтому мы вместе пошли учиться в школу гильдии наемников. И вместе выполняли первые задания. Аомине быстро завоевал славу одного из сильнейших воинов, так что его часто зазывают к себе богатые купцы, лорды и князья, а также военачальники. Иногда он даже присоединяется к армиям, но надолго не остается, так как ему становится скучно.  
\- Скучно?  
\- Несколько месяцев назад его позвали в один из северных городов в приграничный гарнизон, и Аомине согласился, так как с севера приходят варвары, известные, как очень хорошие бойцы. Но за все время, что он провел там, на нас напали всего пару раз, да и возможностей для поединков один на один почти не было, так что Аомине решил отправиться на поиски драконов и отыскал меня, чтобы позвать с собой.  
\- А ты не был с ним в… на севере? – поинтересовался Кагами.  
\- Нет, меня не звали. К тому же я никогда не хотел присоединяться к армии. Я вступил в гильдию наемников и присоединился к одному отряду, когда Аомине нашел меня и рассказал о предстоящем путешествии. Мне это показалось интересным, поэтому я согласился. А еще меня попросила Момои, она переживала, что Аомине мог бы отправиться в одиночку.  
\- Момои?  
\- Ее семья живет по соседству с семьей Аомине, так что они выросли вместе. И мы вместе учились в городской школе. Аомине, конечно, сильный, но бывает очень безрассудным, особенно, когда его некому остановить. Так что я отправился с ним, чтобы приглядывать за ним.  
\- Но это очень опасное путешествие, - нахмурился Кагами, - здесь нет людей и полно хищников, ты мог бы пострадать.  
\- Я могу позаботиться о себе, - невозмутимо возразил Куроко, - к тому же, Аомине сможет меня защитить.   
\- Его здесь не было, - буркнул красноволосый, неожиданно разозлившись, - а ты свалился с дерева.  
\- Зато был ты, - пожал плечами парнишка, поднимаясь и отряхивая одежду, - спасибо еще раз. Но если бы не ты, я бы бродил сейчас по лесу вместе с Аомине. Я думаю, нам пора возвращаться, темнеет.  
С этими словами он подобрал брошенную на землю сумку и направился обратно к хижине, без труда отыскивая едва заметную тропу в сгущающихся сумерках. Кагами озадаченно посмотрел ему вслед, а потом тоже вскочил на ноги и направился к дому. Куроко был странным. Он не выглядел сильным или опасным, как Аомине, но совершенно не боялся бродить по лесу с ним в поисках драконов. И доверял Кагами, хотя они едва знакомы. Это ведь неправильно, так? Или красноволосый слишком долго не жил среди людей и забыл, какие они? Нет, все же он был уверен, что нельзя доверять чужакам, и никто из знакомых ему людей никогда бы так не поступил. Ведь он сам чувствовал недоверие других: даже ничего не зная, окружающие его люди всегда относились к нему с опаской.   
Аомине и Куроко были едва ли не первыми, кто казалось не чувствовал неосознанного страха рядом с ним. И пусть темноволосый воин действительно был силен и мог бы дать отпор даже ему, его спутник явно не был способен на это. Тогда почему же он совсем не боялся? Настолько доверял своему другу? Эта мысль заставила Кагами нахмуриться и задать вопрос, раньше, чем он успел его осознать:  
\- Ты меня совсем не боишься?  
\- А? Почему я должен тебя бояться? – в голосе Куроко слышалось удивление – Ты собираешься причинить мне вред?  
\- Нет, конечно!  
\- Тогда чего мне боятся? – голубоволосый парнишка остановился и пристально уставился на него, задрав голову.  
\- Эм… вдруг я вру? – неуверенно предположил Кагами, отводя глаза.  
\- Все врут, иногда приходится это делать, - пожал плечами Куроко, - но я не думаю, что ты умеешь врать или делаешь это часто. У тебя слишком честное и открытое лицо, поэтому ты либо не отвечаешь, либо говоришь правду.   
Темные раздвоенные брови взлетели вверх, и он почувствовал, как лицо заливает румянцем – почему-то слова парнишки казались похвалой.  
\- И ты не похож на тех, кто нападает просто так, - продолжил Куроко, не сводя с него безмятежных голубых глаз, - или на тех, кто слабее тебя. Не сомневаюсь, что ты без колебаний вступишь в драку с Аомине, но меня не тронешь, даже если я буду дразнить тебя, Тайга.  
По губам парнишки скользнула едва заметная усмешка, после чего он отвернулся и продолжил путь к хижине, к счастью, не увидев, как румянец на щеках Кагами стал еще ярче.  
\- Мне еще не доводилось видеть, чтобы парни так краснели, - не оборачиваясь, произнес голубоволосый, - как ты, Тайга. Но это забавно.  
Кагами вспыхнул еще сильнее, и на этот раз к смущению добавилось раздражение. Мелкий наглец! Догнав мальчишку, он отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник, едва удержавшись от желания задержать руку в светлых волосах – такими они оказались мягкими и приятными.  
***  
\- Тайга, ты уверен, что Аомине проходил здесь? – поинтересовался Куроко.  
Красноволосый нахмурился и кивнул, продолжая как можно незаметнее принюхиваться и вглядываться в следы, оставленные в лесу смуглым воином. К счастью, тот ни от кого не прятался, так что проследить за ним не составило труда. Но все же, почему он не вернулся вчера?  
Куроко впервые потерял свою невозмутимость, несколько раз порываясь идти на поиски спутника, так и не вернувшегося к ужину. Кагами едва отговорил его, убедив, что ночью они ничего не увидят и лишь заблудятся, а утром он обязательно отыщет следы Аомине. И вот уже почти полдень, а они все никак не могут догнать этого темноволосого негодяя. Мог бы и сказать, что покинет хижину на несколько дней, а не исчезать просто так.  
Нет, Кагами был даже рад, что раздражающий чужак не крутился перед носом, и… на самом деле он бы не опечалился, если бы Аомине сгинул. Ну, или вернулся домой сам, оставив Куроко с ним. Красноволосый провел бы парнишку домой. Потом. Когда-нибудь. Но тот по-настоящему волновался за друга, а Кагами не мог смотреть на взволнованного Куроко – это было как-то неправильно. Пусть они были знакомы совсем недолго, но он привык к вечно невозмутимому, равнодушному виду голубоволосого, и переживание, легко читавшееся на этом лице, казалось ему чуждым.  
Несколько раз обойдя вокруг древней сосны, Кагами замер на месте и закрыл глаза, пытаясь различить запахи и понять, куда делся темноволосый. Зачем ему вообще понадобилось кружить вокруг этого дерева?  
\- Что случилось, Тайга? – озадаченно спросил Куроко.  
\- Ничего, - мотнул головой тот и уже собирался было двинуться дальше, когда послышался шорох и треск ветвей.  
\- А, это вы! – широко улыбаясь, вылез из на первый взгляд непролазных зарослей малины и шиповника Аомине, - что вы здесь делаете?  
Кагами от возмущения не смог ничего сказать, так и застыв с раскрытым ртом, когда голубоволосый метнулся вперед и неожиданно сильно заехал другу кулаком в живот. Тот согнулся от боли и обиженно уставился на парнишку.  
\- Мог бы сказать, что не вернешься ночевать, - опередил его Куроко, - возвращаемся, Тайга. Я спать хочу.  
И развернувшись, мальчишка направился обратно к хижине. Кагами захлопнул рот и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать неожиданную улыбку, после чего двинулся следом за ним, бросив насмешливый взгляд на возмущенного Аомине.   
Куроко удивительно быстро скрылся из виду, так что Кагами даже заволновался бы, если бы не ощущал четкий запах-след, тянувшийся за парнишкой. К тому же тот возвращался к хижине знакомой тропой, обходя заросли и время от времени встречавшиеся валуны, но двигался при этом совершенно бесшумно. В какой-то момент красноволосый замер и напряженно прислушался к окружающему его лесу, но не смог разобрать ничего кроме обычных звуков леса.  
\- Тецу проверяли несколько раз, - хмыкнул, шагавший рядом Аомине, - на остатки магии, но ничего так и не обнаружили. Но я уверен, что она у него есть.  
\- Она? – нахмурился Кагами.  
\- Магия. Самые сильные маги ничем не отличаются от обычных людей. Я бы даже сказал, чем сильнее, тем обычнее выглядит такой маг. Но стоит магическим способностям ослабеть, например, если маг взял в жены обычную женщину и у них родился ребенок, который тоже женился на человеке без магических способностей, то остатки магии проявляются во внешности человека, пока совсем не сходят на нет. У Тецу очень необычный цвет волос, хотя его родители оба темноволосые, но вроде дед был таким же, как он. Поэтому его несколько раз проверяли на магию, надеялись, что хоть что-то в нем есть – магов на Равнине почти не осталось.   
\- Его дед был магом?  
\- Нет, насколько мне известно, - пожал плечами Аомине, - но у него были такие же волосы, а голубые глаза у Тецу от матери. В любом случае магию в нем не нашли, но я с ним провел слишком много времени, и иногда мне кажется, что что-то у него все же есть. По крайней мере, он единственный, кто может застать меня врасплох, - темноволосый нахмурился, - с этой своей привычкой незаметно подкрадываться.  
Кагами невольно кивнул, так как и он не всегда мог уследить за парнишкой, подпрыгивая от неожиданности от раздавшегося рядом ровного голоса. Казалось, что даже его запах иногда тускнел, совсем сливаясь с окружающим его миром.  
\- Ты еще кто такой? Эй, ты же говорил, что в этих лесах никого не бывает!  
Грубый, незнакомый голос, раздавшийся где-то впереди, заставил обоих вздрогнуть и рвануть вперед, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое приближение. Кагами чувствовал, как тревожно забилось сердце – голос шел оттуда, куда вел запах Куроко. Неужели кто-то напал на него? И откуда здесь вообще люди? Почему в его лесу появились люди? Пять лет никого не было, а тут сразу толпами!  
\- Я… я не знаю, я никого раньше здесь не встречал, - залепетал в ответ кто-то очень напуганный.  
\- Тецу!  
Вывалившись из зарослей следом за Аомине (этот болван как будто специально выбирает самые непролазные пути), Кагами замер, разглядывая таких же удивленных встречей людей. Их было человек шесть, все в добротной темной одежде, вооруженные и явно не новички в драке. Седьмой, вероятнее всего проводник, был жителем той самой деревушки на несколько домов на окраине леса. Красноволосый уже встречал его, когда бывал в этой деревне – высокий, нескладный увалень, слишком ленивый, чтобы помогать деревенским, а потому не особенно ими любимый. Этот парень сейчас испуганно смотрел на окруживших его мужчин, сидя на траве. Рядом, тоже в кругу людей, стоял Куроко, потирая спину и невозмутимо глядя на недовольных незнакомцев.  
Стоило Кагами и Аомине вывалиться из кустов, как на них тут же уставились восемь пар глаз.  
\- Куроко!  
\- Тецу, ты в порядке? – одновременно с Кагами поинтересовался синеволосый, окидывая друга внимательным взглядом.  
\- Конечно, - равнодушно кивнул парнишка, - он просто не заметил меня и случайно сбил.  
\- Кто вы такие? – грубо спросил один из мужчин, не скрываясь потянувшись к оружию.  
\- А сами? – Аомине ухмыльнулся и опустил руку на меч.  
\- Земли к западу от Равнины пустуют, здесь почти никто не живет, - заметил один из мужчин, - а значит, здесь может бродить любой.  
Кагами нахмурился, что это должно значить?  
\- Но мы не хотели, чтобы нас здесь видели, - проговорил мужчина, первым потянувшийся к оружию.  
В его голосе звучала угроза, и красноволосый ощутил, как по телу разливается злое раздражение. В следующий момент на маленькой поляне вспыхнул бой. Кагами легко отшвырнул прочь бросившегося на него ближайшего противника, и поднырнул под меч второго, уже падая пнув его ногой. Остальные бросились на Аомине, а деревенский увалень распластался на земле, прикрывая голову руками и поскуливая. Впрочем, красноволосый едва успел все это рассмотреть: как только началась схватка, он сразу бросился к Куроко – мальчишка был без оружия и явно не противник вооруженным мечами разбойникам.  
И все равно он не успел. Не все противники бросились на него или Аомине, как самых опасных соперников, один из них успел поймать парнишку, прижав к его горлу кинжал.  
\- Бросай оружие, если не хочешь, чтобы этот хиляк сдох! – взволнованно прокричал он.  
Кагами замер, чувствуя, что может потерять контроль над собой в любой момент, а такого с ним не случалось с самого детства.  
\- Тецу, - недовольно скривился Аомине, - почему ты дал себя поймать?  
Голубоволосый пожал плечами, равнодушно глядя на спутников. Державший его мужчина вздрогнул и растеряно огляделся – его спутники валялись на земле, постанывая и пытаясь встать. Аомине по-прежнему сжимал в руках меч, и было не похоже, что он его бросит.  
Кагами нахмурился и недовольно посмотрел на него.  
\- Брось меч, - прошипел он, но темноволосый мотнул головой.  
\- Еще чего! Тецу сам виноват, что позволил себя поймать.  
Красноволосый в ужасе смотрел, как засранец обернулся к вставшему на ноги противнику, поудобнее перехватывая меч. А как же Куроко? Человек, взявший в заложники парнишку, тоже растерялся, поглядывая то на одного, то на другого, рука его ощутимо дрожала.  
\- Я… я не шучу! – выкрикнул он, вцепившись в голубые волосы и дернув их вверх, заставляя Куроко поднять голову, еще больше открывая горло.  
Но Аомине не обратил на него внимания, а Кагами сорвался вперед еще до того, как успел подумать. На вытянутой вперед руке мгновенно выросли когти. Рука, державшая нож, хрустнула, как тонкая ветка, а из бока, куда вонзились когти, хлынула кровь. Мужчина закричал и дернулся, пытаясь сбежать, однако Кагами крепко держал его за руку, не спуская с него горящего взгляда.  
\- О, Тецу ты свободен, - раздался позади спокойный голос Аомине, заставивший красноволосого дернуться и прийти в себя.  
Втянув когти, он от души врезал неудавшемуся разбойнику, чувствуя, как влажно хрустнули кости носа. А потом резко развернулся и ринулся в сторону деловито осматривающего отобранное оружие синеволосого ублюдка. Удара тот не ожидал, и кулак Кагами отправил его на землю.  
\- Он мог убить Куроко! – в ярости зарычал он.  
\- Хотел бы, убил бы сразу, - фыркнул Аомине, ощупывая щеку и поднимаясь на ноги, - а так пытался выторговать себе жизнь.  
\- Но это не з…  
\- Тайга, спасибо за помощь, - вмешался Куроко, - я возвращаюсь, а вы тут разбирайтесь.  
С этими словами парнишка развернулся и исчез в лесу.  
\- Стой, Куроко! А если…  
Кагами ринулся следом, даже не заметив, что наступил на все еще валяющегося на земле деревенского увальня. Вдруг, по лесу еще кто-то бродит, а Куроко один!  
***  
-В этом лесу слишком много людей, - недовольно бурчал Аомине, нежась в теплой воде горячего источника.  
Кагами бросил в его сторону мрачный взгляд, но вынужден был мысленно согласиться с наглым воином.  
\- И нет драконов, - следующие слова темноволосого заставили его вздрогнуть, - мы слишком близко к селениям. Как думаешь, Тецу?  
\- Я давно тебе говорил, что едва ли здесь водятся драконы, - пожал плечами Куроко, - но людей здесь и правда много, хотя… эти леса хороши для тех, кто хочет на время затаиться. Пока страже не надоест их ловить.   
Аомине фыркнул и пробурчал что-то очень нелестное и о стражниках, и о тех, кто от них прячется, а Кагами отвернулся, прикусив губу. Напряжение свело плечи и не отпускало его с той самой схватки в лесу. Он все ждал, когда его неожиданные гости набросятся на него с вопросами, потребуют объяснений или сразу попытаются напасть, но ничего из этого так и не произошло. Куроко, добравшись до хижины, уснул, не обращая внимания на возню красноволосого и громкое недовольство вернувшегося попозже Аомине. А сам темноволосый воин, обнаружив, что есть особо нечего, сразу умчался на охоту, приказав Кагами готовить костер. Ни один из них ничего не сказал по поводу схватки и того, как Кагами победил удерживающего Куроко противника. Они искали драконов, и не могли не заметить, как их спутник неожиданно отрастил когти. А еще… Аомине был за его спиной, так что видеть не мог, но в момент атаки Кагами встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами парнишки и знал, что тот увидел. Красноватые глаза дракона вспыхнули, а зрачок стал вертикальным. Кагами знал. Он видел себя в зеркале в форме дракона.   
Почему же они молчат? Почему не нападают? С оружием или вопросами, неважно. Чего они ждут? Этот надменный засранец хотел поединка с драконом, так почему не вызывает его на бой? Или он устал, бродя по лесу, и нападет, когда выспится? Или когда уснет сам Кагами? Нет, каким бы невыносимым Аомине ни был, так он никогда не поступит. Слишком честный и самовлюбленный, верит, что победит и без трюков.  
Тряхнув головой, Кагами повел плечами, пытаясь заставить свое тело расслабиться. Почему вообще он волнуется? Каким бы сильным воином ни был Аомине, с драконом ему не совладать, так что нечего и переживать.   
\- Эй, Тецу, потри мне спину, - раздался позади ленивый голос темноволосого.  
Кагами нахмурился и вновь повернулся к людям, наблюдая, как Куроко подплыл к берегу, нашел прихваченную с собой мягкую тряпочку и кусок мыла.  
\- Аомине, тебе придется выйти из воды, - заметил он, выбираясь на берег.   
Он, казалось, совсем не злился на отказавшегося помочь ему друга. Красноволосый наблюдал за людьми, не замечая острых взглядов и усмешки Аомине. Впрочем, он вообще не смотрел на высокого воина, не спуская взгляда с Куроко.  
Он знал, что тому было столько же лет, сколько и ему самому, но голубоволосый казался ему совсем юным. Он был на целую голову ниже и, несмотря на едва заметные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под тонкой кожей и даже несколько шрамов, Кагами не мог отделаться от мысли, что он может сломаться от любого неосторожного движения. Такой хрупкий и изящный. С такой светлой кожей и огромными глазами. Как куколка, которую Кагами видел в одной из лавок еще ребенком. К торговцу она попала случайно, когда наследники старика-путешественника, жившего в их городке, принесли ее после его смерти. Фарфоровая девушка в светлом одеянии заворожила ребятню, и несколько дней после того, как она появилась в лавке, дети толпами стекались, чтобы поглазеть на диковинку. Трогать хрупкую вещицу торговец запретил, а купить ее никто не мог – слишком высокая цена была назначена за нее. Кагами куколкой любовался издалека, стесняясь признаться, что ему она понравилась, как и многие другие мальчишки. Однако когда сын местного старосты похвастался, что отец купит ее ему, Кагами заволновался и попытался уговорить отца выкупить статуэтку. Но тот отказался, заметив, что лишь девчонки играют в куклы. Девушка в светлом разбилась на его глазах спустя несколько дней, когда сын старосты хвастался подарком. Кагами тогда не выдержал и побил его, а позже был наказан отцом, но до сих пор считал, что был прав – куколка требовала бережного отношения.  
Куроко не был фарфоровой куколкой. Он был живым человеком, к тому же довольно сильным, хоть и значительно уступал своему спутнику и самому Кагами, но красноволосый никак не мог избавиться от становящегося все сильнее желания спрятать парнишку, пока кто-то случайно не разбил его. Например, негодяй Аомине.   
Глядя, как изящные руки скользят по смуглой спине, Кагами почувствовал, как в нем разгорается непонятная злость. Захотелось вырвать мыльную тряпку из рук парня и оттащить его подальше от Аомине. И больше не подпускать.  
\- Тайга, тебе потереть спину? Тайга?  
До него не сразу дошел смысл вопроса Куроко. Тот смотрел на него не мигая, и в голубых глазах светилось любопытство и едва заметная насмешка. Кагами несколько раз моргнул, а потом неожиданно вспыхнул и яростно замотал головой, пятясь назад, как будто светловолосый сейчас кинется за ним и попытается насильно потереть ему спину. Нога скользнула по дну, и он неожиданно опрокинулся на спину, уходя под воду. Следом полетел смех Аомине.  
***  
Аомине лениво протирал кинжал, поглядывая на ловко потрошащего зайца красноволосого. Для привала было еще рано, но если они двинутся вперед сейчас, то подходящее место для ночлега найдется еще не скоро. И никому из них не хотелось продираться сквозь заросли ночью.  
\- Если я соглашусь на поединок с тобой, ты отдашь мне Куроко? – неожиданно спросил спутник.  
Аомине поднял глаза и какое-то время рассматривал сидящего напротив парня, пытаясь понять, что он сказал.   
\- Что? – наконец переспросил он.  
\- Я спросил, отдашь ты мне Куроко, если я соглашусь на бой с тобой. И выиграю, - повторил тот, не отрываясь от тушки зайца – их будущего ужина.  
Темноволосый несколько раз моргнул, а потом мотнул головой, как будто это движение могло привести мысли в порядок и помогло бы ему понять слова собеседника.  
\- Тецу? В смысле отдать? Зачем он тебе? Что ты будешь делать с ним?  
\- Ничего, - казалось, Тайга смутился и яростно замотал головой, - я… зачем он тебе? То есть, я знаю, что вы путешествуете вместе, но не всегда. Ты же можешь сам продолжить путь, а Куроко останется здесь.  
Аомине рассматривал сидящего парня и от удивления не мог даже рассмеяться. Он давно заметил, что их странный знакомый не спускал взгляда с Тецу, но никак не ожидал, что он выдаст нечто подобное. Отдать ему Тецу! Парень хмыкнул и снова покачал головой. Жаль, что его голубоволосый друг этого не слышит.  
\- Ну, так что? – снова спросил Тайга, отбрасывая в сторону выпотрошенную тушку и вставая, чтобы направиться к ближайшему ручью, - или ты боишься?  
Оскалившись, Аомине откинулся на ствол дерева и окинул его насмешливым взглядом.  
\- Я не боюсь, но почему ты думаешь, что мне интересно с тобой драться?  
Красноволосый удивленно глянул на него.  
\- Ты… ты же пришел сюда, чтобы найти дракона и вызвать на поединок, - озадаченно проговорил он.  
\- Ты не выглядишь опасным противником, - покачал головой парень.  
И он действительно так думал. Тайга был сильным противником, но в нем не было опасной злости или готовности убивать каждого, кто не так на него посмотрел.  
\- Значит, ты не хочешь поединка с драконом? – снова спросил красноволосый.  
Аомине еще какое-то время рассматривал его, а потом усмехнулся и снисходительно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, покажи чего ты стоишь, и я решу, стоит ли поединок с тобой Тецу.  
Тайга смерил его недовольным взглядом, но кивнул и направился к ручью. Вернулся он быстро и замер чуть в стороне от будущего костра, вопросительно глянув на него. Аомине вскочил на ноги и покачал головой.  
\- Ты обещал поединок с драконом.  
Красноволосый вздрогнул, а в глазах вспыхнула злость, но она была и вполовину не так сильна, как тогда, когда Тецу тер ему спину на горячих источниках несколько дней назад. Какое-то время он сверлил его взглядом, а Аомине нагло ухмылялся в ответ, не спеша подходить ближе. Наконец Тайга вздохнул и сдался, а в следующее мгновение неуловимо изменился. Аомине настороженно замер.  
Нет, перед ним по-прежнему стоял человек. Парень, его роста, но чуть массивнее. И в тоже время интуиция, не раз спасавшая его в бою, вопила об опасности.  
\- Ты думаешь, что выстоишь против меня без оружия? – Аомине никогда не отступал и не сдавался.  
Тайга вскинул голову, и ярко-красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками уставились на него.  
\- У меня есть оружие, - в голосе красноволосого прорезались рычащие нотки, и как будто подтверждая свои слова он поднял вверх одну руку – на месте пальцев на ней красовались длинные, черные когти. Бритвенно-острые даже на вид.  
Кивнув, Аомине без предупреждения бросился в атаку, выхватив меч. После нескольких пробных ударов он понял, что его противник никогда не сражался против вооруженного воина, и хотел было уже разочарованно отступить, когда почувствовал острую боль в плече. Отпрыгнув назад, он скосил взгляд и с удивлением обнаружил три тонких царапины, быстро обраставшие красной бахромой. Тайга тоже остановился, ожидая, пока противник вернется в схватку, и не сводя с него напряженного взгляда.  
Дурак! Мог бы выиграть!   
Довольно оскалившись, Аомине поудобнее перехватил меч и снова кинулся в бой, перестав сомневаться. Сталкивался или нет Тайга с вооруженным противником раньше, больше не имело значения – он явно знал, как пользоваться своим телом и своей силой. Он не пытался отбить удары заученными приемами, вколоченными в него суровыми наставниками, но успевал перехватить меч темноволосого или уйти от удара с невероятной скоростью и ловкостью. Его движения были непредсказуемыми и какими-то дикими, заставляя Аомине выкладываться на полную, чего с ним давно не бывало.  
Увлеченные схваткой, они не сразу обратили внимание на шорохи и шевеление в кустах. Лишь когда отброшенный ударом Тайга приземлился в пышно разросшиеся заросли шиповника, и оттуда выскочила серая тень, поединщики удивленно уставились на скалящегося волка. И наконец, различили шорохи и рычание вокруг.  
\- Волки? – удивленно произнес Аомине.  
\- Да, здесь есть большая стая, - нахмурился Тайга, выворачивая руку и слизывая кровь от пореза с предплечья, - они пришли на запах крови.  
Темноволосый недовольно хмыкнул, оглядываясь и подсчитывая, сколько вокруг собралось хищников. Крутанув меч, он скользнул ближе к спутнику, выуживая из-за пояса кинжал: бой с волками – это не честный поединок ради удовольствия, хищники нападают с целью убить.  
Но нападения не последовало. Сначала серые тени настороженно замерли, а выскочивший из кустов первый хищник поджал хвост, после чего раздалось угрожающее рычание, и волки неожиданно бросились прочь. Аомине округлившимися глазами уставился на красноволосого, который смущенно отвернулся и пробормотал:  
\- Не люблю убивать просто так.  
Неожиданно даже для себя, темноволосый расплылся в широченной ухмылке и хлопнул того по спине.  
\- Хорошо, что у нас не водятся рыцари, как за морем, - произнес он, подбирая зайца и бросая его спутнику, - давай зажарим его, пока еще кто-то не покусился на нашу добычу.  
\- Рыцари? – переспросил Тайга, недоуменно хмурясь.  
\- Ага, воины. Они нападают на драконов, чтобы спасти принцесс, которых те похищают, - пожал плечами Аомине.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты считаешь, что бедняжки должны томиться в плену?  
\- Нет, зачем похищают принцесс?  
\- А зачем тебе Тецу?  
\- Я не собираюсь похитить его! Я проведу его домой, когда он захочет уйти, - возмутился Тайга.  
\- Ты еще не победил, - хмыкнул Аомине, снова устраиваясь под деревом, и зевнув, добавил, - разбудишь, когда приготовишь пожрать.  
***  
\- Аомине, что случилось? Куда ты несешься? – в который раз спросил Куроко, спеша следом за спутником.  
Темноволосый выбирал совсем уж непролазные дебри и уверенно двигался на восток, возвращаясь к поселениям на Равнине. Они почти не останавливались на привалы, лишь ночью спали по несколько часов, по очереди неся стражу – в лесу было немало хищников.   
\- Аомине! – снова позвал светловолосый, хмурясь и вглядываясь в мелькающую среди листвы высокую фигуру, - если ты сейчас же не скажешь, что случилось, я никуда не пойду! Где Тайга? Почему ты вернулся один? Вы же собирались на разведку к той горе, возвышавшейся посреди леса.  
Но Аомине так и не ответил, недовольно мотнув головой и фыркнув, из-за чего Куроко упрямо вздернул подбородок и с шумом уселся прямо в заросли, ломая ветки.  
\- Тецу! – устало протянул темноволосый.  
\- Куда мы так спешим? – снова повторил свой вопрос парень.  
\- Обратно, к твоим товарищам, я… забыл, что обещал Сацуки вернуться до летних дождей, - хмуро пояснил Аомине.  
\- Ты врешь, - отрезал Куроко, - а даже если бы это было и так, то драконы важнее, чем твое обещание Сацуки. Даже она с этим согласится. Разве что она готовилась бы к важному событию, но мне ничего такого не известно.  
\- Но драконов мы не нашли, - пожал плечами воин.  
\- Ты шутишь? – голубые глаза прищурились.  
\- Тецу, какой из него дракон? Даже разбойников добивать не стал! И хищников не трогает, прогоняет только. Нас с тобой поселил в собственном доме, зная, что мы пришли за драконами, - Аомине скривился и небрежно махнул рукой, - позорище, а не дракон.  
\- Но почему ты вернулся один? Куда делся Тайга? – в голубых глазах светилось подозрение.  
\- Откуда я знаю, что ему нужно там, в лесу? – пожал плечами парень, - может он обходит и помечает свою территорию, чтобы другие не лезли.  
\- Если это так, ты мог бы встретить других драконов, - заметил Куроко, продолжая сидеть и сверлить спутника взглядом, - и возможно, они не были бы такими, как Тайга.  
\- Ну, теперь я знаю, что на западе все же есть драконы, и смогу вернуться сюда позже, - отмахнулся Аомине, - пойдем, Тецу. Скоро стемнеет, а здесь даже негде устроить привал.  
Светловолосый неохотно поднялся и последовал за ним, а воин едва заметно вздохнул от облегчения. Тецу всегда был слишком умен и наблюдателен, а уж Аомине знал как облупленного, часто предугадывая его действия и слова. И сейчас совсем ему не верил, но парню было достаточно и того, что он послушно шел следом, возвращаясь к поселениям. Темноволосый не знал, на что на самом деле способны драконы, но… раз этот красноволосый их до сих не догнал, значит, все же от него можно скрыться в лесу.  
А может он и не станет гнаться за ними? И придя в себя на той поляне, где они устроили поединок, и, не увидев надоедливого гостя рядом, он вздохнул от облегчения и отправился дальше один? По своим драконьим делам.   
Мотнув головой, Аомине нахмурился. Нет. Почему-то в это парень не верил. Пожалуй, красноволосый недодракон мог и обидеться на внезапное исчезновение гостей. И вполне мог догнать их только, чтобы спросить, почему они ушли. Даже не попрощавшись.   
А если Тецу узнает о его интересе… Тяжело вздохнув, он вынужден был признать, что светловолосый спутник неплохо поладил с этим Тайгой. Даже хорошо. Слишком хорошо, на взгляд парня.  
Вот поэтому они продираются сквозь непролазные заросли, почти не останавливаясь на привалы и обходя редкие хижины и деревушки, возвращаясь другой дорогой. А как только они выберутся из леса, Аомине найдет лошадей, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуть Тецу в его новый отряд. А там, глядишь, они отправятся куда-то с заданием, уводя парнишку с собой.  
Сам Аомине обязательно вернется сюда, чтобы найти драконов. Возможно даже к Тайге. Надо лишь найти спутника. Вакамацу, конечно бесит, но он – неплохой воин, а Имаеши слишком умен, чтобы согласиться на такое глупое путешествие. Есть еще Сакурай… с ним темноволосый неплохо ладит, да и готовит парень очень хорошо, и его не жалко, если вдруг какой-то дракон захочет забрать его. Кивнув себе, Аомине ускорил шаг, сминая зеленые заросли, и улыбнулся, разглядев просвет впереди – они вот-вот выберутся из леса.  
***  
\- Какое бесславное путешествие, - фыркнула невысокая девушка, с коротко стриженными каштановыми волосами.  
Аомине скривился, но ничего не сказал: он уже несколько раз имел неосторожность спорить с Айда Рикой – негласным лидером отряда наемников, в который вступил Тецу, и пусть девушка все же осторожничала и явно его побаивалась, но отчитывала не хуже Сацуки. А бить ее или просто отмахнуться темноволосый себе позволить не мог – все же это была хрупкая девушка.  
\- Если бы драконы действительно жили к западу от Равнины, то туда бы толпами тянулись всякие искатели приключений и воины, - добродушно улыбаясь, заметил Киеши.  
\- Да, а в ближайших поселениях процветали бы похоронных дел мастера и жрецы, отпевающие мертвых, - фыркнул Хьюга.  
Темноволосый снова скривился и закатил глаза. Он до сих пор не мог понять, почему Тецу связался с этими неудачниками. Раз уж так хотелось наемничать, мог бы пойти к Кисе, тот давно звал парнишку в свой отряд. Но нет, надо было этому засранцу присоединиться к почти неизвестному маленькому отряду, чтобы он, Аомине, один из лучших воинов, сейчас выслушивал их насмешки, не смея надрать задницы наглецам. Иначе весть об этом дойдет даже до Акаши, засевшего в столице со своей маленькой армией, и позора будет не обобраться – еще бы, сильнейший воин и набросился на кучку слабаков. Иногда темноволосому даже казалось, что его друг таким образом отомстил ему за то, что Аомине стал чаще действовать в одиночку, отказавшись от спутника, с которым они были неразлучны едва ли не с самого детства. Тецу был вполне способен на такое.  
\- Аомине, Куроко, рад видеть вас живыми, - прозвучало рядом излишне вежливо.  
Темноволосый воин скривился еще больше и даже не повернулся в сторону говорившего. Сидевшие за большом столом во дворе одной из местных таверн новые друзья Тецу замерли, глядя на подошедшего огромными глазами, а голубоволосый встал и вежливо поклонился.  
\- Добрый день, Мидорима.  
\- Драконов вы, видимо, так и не нашли? – насмешливо поинтересовался улыбчивый, темноволосый парень, высунувшись из-за спины своего более высокого спутника.  
\- Здравствуй, Такао, - кивнул ему Куроко, а потом неожиданно сказал, - нашли, но чтобы добраться до их земель, нужно лучше подготовиться к путешествию.  
\- Тецу? – удивленно вскинул брови Аомине, не совсем понимая, что творит парнишка – они решили никому не рассказывать о Тайге.  
\- Ты не говорил, что вы все же нашли драконов, - нахмурилась Рико.  
\- Потому что мы не добрались до их земель, - пожал плечами Куроко, - но мне не понравился тон Такао.  
Темноволосый воин не удержался от смешка, и наконец, обернулся, чтобы окинуть насмешливым взглядом замершего в самой надменной позе Мидориму.   
\- Раз вы не добрались до их земель, ты не можешь утверждать, что вы нашли драконов, - заметил тот, не сводя взгляда с Куроко.  
\- Мы знаем, что драконы там живут, просто намного дальше от Равнины, чем можно было предположить, - пожал плечами светловолосый, - в лесах у Равнины слишком часто встречаются беглецы и разбойники. Нам да…  
\- Куроко! Мидорима! Аомине! – раздался откуда издалека радостный вопль.  
Аомине нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул – отряд Тецу обосновался в маленьком городке далеко от столицы и крупных торговых поселений, и все же проведя здесь неполных два дня после выматывающего путешествия, он встретил уже слишком много своих старых знакомых. Не хватало еще, чтобы Акаши внезапно нагрянул сюда с какой-то проверкой. Скользнув взглядом по нахмурившемуся Мидориме – высокому, зеленоволосому аристократу, с позволения отца оттачивающего свои навыки, наемничая, он перевел его в дальний конец улицы, заметив спешащего к таверне светловолосого парня.  
\- Я уже хочу обратно в заросли, - недовольно пробурчал Аомине.  
\- А я на источник, - добавил Тецу, тоже разглядев радостно махавшего им рукой воина, - зря все же мы покинули лес. Я уверен, у той горы вы нашли бы следы драконов.  
\- Куроко, ты уже вернулся! – прокричал запыхавшийся светловолосый парень, набросившись с объятьями на нахмурившегося парнишку, - я так рад, что ты цел!  
\- Ты сомневаешься в том, что Аомине смог бы меня защитить, Кисе? – поинтересовался Тецу.  
Объятья тут же разжались, и парень лихорадочно замотал головой.  
\- Нет, конечно! Аомине – сильнейший воин, но вдруг бы вы нашли дракона, и…  
Взволнованная речь была неожиданно прервана разъяренным ревом:  
\- Аомине! Трус!  
Темноволосый парень тут же вскочил на ноги и перепрыгнул хлипкую оградку, отделявшую двор таверны от пыльной улицы. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к оружию, а тело приняло боевую стойку еще до того, как он разглядел кричавшего.  
\- Тайга! – ахнул позади Тецу.  
\- Что? Кто это?   
\- Не представляю, чтобы кто-нибудь осмелился назвать Аомине трусом!  
\- Ты сбежал, отказавшись от поединка, - выкрикнул красноволосый, замерев посреди дороги в нескольких шагах от соперника, - трус!  
\- Я никогда не соглашался на этот поединок, - покачал головой Аомине, - я лишь сказал, что посмотрю, чего ты стоишь, и решу, хочу ли с тобой драться.   
В красных глазах мелькнуло недоумение, но вся фигура стоявшего напротив человека-дракона по-прежнему выражала угрозу.  
\- О каком поединке идет речь? – голос Тецу раздался ближе, и темноволосый невольно дернулся, перемещаясь так, чтобы спутник оказался за его спиной.  
\- Не лезь, Тецу, - рявкнул он, - ни о каком. Я не хочу с ним драться, мне это не интересно. Из него плохой противник.  
\- Потому что боишься проиграть, ведь тогда тебе придется отдать Куроко, - почти прорычал Тайга, сверля его яростным взглядом.  
\- Что?  
\- Я тебе не проиграю, поэтому мне и не интересно с тобой драться.  
\- Что значит отдать Куроко? Кто ты вообще такой? – возмущенно выпалил Кисе, подходя ближе.  
Аомине бросил на друга полный ярости взгляд, и светловолосый понятливо отступил. Рука по-прежнему сжимала рукоять меча, а все инстинкты буквально вопили об опасности.   
Добравшись до городка, в котором обосновался отряд Тецу, он расслабился, решив, что Тайга и не думал их преследовать. Он собирался отдохнуть еще пару дней и отправиться домой, оставляя спутника на его новых друзей, и окончательно убеждаясь, что ему ничего не угрожает, но… Теперь, глядя в сверкающие яростью красные глаза, он думал, как бы подать знак тупологовому Кисе, чтобы тот забрал Тецу и валил прочь. Аомине не сомневался в своих силах, но ему совсем не хотелось драться с драконом посреди города, особенно если голубоволосый парнишка будет поблизости. С него станется вмешаться в драку в самый неподходящий момент. Да и эти нелепые слова…  
\- Не интересно, значит, - неожиданно протянул Тайга, отступая назад и окидываю улицу и столпившихся зевак быстрым взглядом.  
Аомине напряженно замер, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке шевелятся от непонятного ужаса. Что он собирается сделать? Неужели, этот красноволосый ублюдок может обернуться драконом? И насколько большим?  
\- Аомине, Тайга, о чем вы говорите? – снова раздался из-за спины голос парнишки, в котором прорезались металлические нотки.  
\- Я лишь готов выполнить его желание, - расплываясь в неожиданной улыбке, проговорил Тайга, не сводя горящего взгляда с темноволосого воина, - но раз ему не интересно… будем считать, что он сдается. И победа остается за мной.  
С этими словами он сделал еще несколько шагов назад, а затем неожиданно исчез в окутавшем его белом дыме. Когда дым рассеялся, на том месте, где недавно стоял человек, не было никого, но в нескольких метрах над землей лениво махая крыльями, завис огненно-красный дракон.   
\- Кисе, забирай Тецу и уходите, - рявкнул Аомине, выхватывая меч и устремляясь навстречу дракону.  
Тот неожиданно издал смешок, насколько низкий рычащий звук мог быть похож на смешок, конечно, и мотнул большой, увенчанной двумя витыми рогами башкой. После чего взлетел повыше и метнулся вперед. Аомине видел его движение, но все равно не успел. Кисе откатился в сторону, сметенный небрежным ударом крыла, а когтистые лапы осторожно сомкнулись на удивленно охнувшем Тецу. Темноволосый воин в ужасе замер, ожидая, что черные когти вот-вот вопьются в мягкую человеческую плоть, разбрызгивая алую кровь, но этого не произошло. Несколько мощных взмахов крыльев, поднявших пыль с утоптанной дороги, подняли дракона повыше, а вместе с ним и зажатого в его когтях светловолосого парнишку. В голубых глазах не было боли или страха, лишь удивление и нелепое восхищение, заставившее Аомине выругаться.  
Засунув в ножны более ненужный меч, он несколько минут наблюдал удалявшуюся фигуру алого дракона, после чего зло пнул землю и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но взволнованные крики остановили его.  
\- Стой! Что это сейчас было?  
\- Это что дракон?  
\- Так вы, правда, нашли дракона?  
\- А зачем ему Куроко? И куда он его понес?  
\- Он его убьет! Аомине, как ты мог позволить ему забрать Куроко!? – в голосе Кисе слышались слезы.  
\- Заткнитесь все! Ничего он ему не сделает! – рявкнул темноволосый.  
\- Аомине, мы только что видели дракона. Настоящего дракона, - заметил Мидорима, - и он забрал Куроко. Как ты можешь быть уверен, что он не причинит ему вреда?  
\- Да, ты видел его когти и зубы?  
Воин в раздражении запустил руку в волосы, сверля обступивших его людей недовольным взглядом.  
\- Тайга даже разбойников не убил, - фыркнул Аомине, - и волков, когда те пытались отобрать нашего зайца. И Тецу он ничего не сделает.  
\- Ты знаком с этим драконом? – первым сообразил Изуки.  
\- Да, мы с Тецу жили у него несколько недель, пока искали драконов, - нехотя ответил темноволосый, - он сильный, но не опасен.  
\- Но зачем ему Куроко?  
\- Он хочет заставить Аомине сразиться с ним.  
\- Нет, - выдавил парень, - он просто хочет забрать Тецу. Он ему понравился. Но… он знает, что я все равно приду за ним, значит, хочет поединка.  
По губам темноволосого воина расползалась какая-то сумасшедшая ухмылка.  
\- Понравился? Что это значит? Стой, Аомине, ты знаешь, где его найти? – встрепенулся Кисе.  
\- Конечно!  
\- Я с тобой! Я не могу оставить Куроко в его лапах.  
\- Ага, слишком они когтистые. Мы тоже идем, да Хьюга?  
\- Да!  
\- И что значит понравился? Что он сделает с Куроко? – в голосе Кисе снова прорезалась слезливая паника.  
\- Да ничего он с ним не сделает! Я уже говорил, что Тайга слишком мягкий! И ты же знаешь Тецу, он и с драконом разберется, если понадобится. Особенно с таким. Этот дурак будет у него с руки есть и под хлопки танцевать!  
***  
Кагами все чаще поглядывал вниз, на хрупкую фигурку зажатую в лапах. Он никогда не летал с людьми, да и вообще… в форме дракона его видели до этого лишь отец и Алекс с Тацуей. Ну и возможно забредшие в лес путники. А сейчас он обернулся посреди городка. И похитил Куроко на глазах целой толпы. Его отец непременно об этом узнает: Кагами не сомневался, что стоит ему услышать перевранную сплетню, мужчина все равно догадается, что именно его сын в этом замешан. От одной этой мысли становилось дурно.   
А еще у него затекли лапы. Толстая, ороговевшая кожа, способная выдержать немаленький вес алой туши и не всегда мягкие приземления на каменистую поверхность, почти не ощущала тепла и гладкости человеческой кожи, отчего дракону все время казалось, что он сдавливает тонкое тело слишком сильно. Но если он ослабит хватку, Куроко выскользнет и разобьется. И если бы голубоволосый упрямец хоть что-то сказал, Кагами было бы легче понять, в порядке ли он! Но тот молчал, а сам он никак не мог разглядеть, не поранил ли парнишку, как бы ни выворачивал длинную шею.   
Но хуже всего был жгучий стыд, заставлявший полыхать от смущения даже его алую чешую. Зачем он это сделал? Он ведь действительно хотел догнать и сразиться с надменным темноволосым воином, а вместо этого неожиданно похитил Куроко. На глазах у целого городка.  
Не ври! Ты знаешь правду! – мысленно возмутился дракон. Он преследовал внезапно сбежавших людей вовсе не для того, чтобы сразиться с Аомине. Темноволосый засранец его совсем не интересовал, но он не мог позволить ему забрать Куроко. И увидев, как воин задвинул голубоволосого себе за спину, пытаясь защитить, едва не рассмеялся – настолько нелепо это выглядело. В конце концов, Кагами – дракон, и никто не сможет помешать ему забрать то, чего ему хочется. Так было всегда!  
Тогда это казалось правильным и естественным, но холодный ветер немного отрезвил, и сейчас держа в лапах хрупкую ношу, Кагами не знал, куда деться от стыда.  
\- Тайга! – раздался приглушенный голос откуда-то снизу, - мне холодно.  
Нахмурившись, дракон внимательно вгляделся в проносящиеся внизу деревья. Он летел не очень высокого, и наверняка жители деревушек и городков его хорошо видели, но… все же на Равнине было достаточно лесов, чтобы спрятаться. Нужно лишь найти удобное место для приземления. Чтобы Куроко не пострадал.   
Высмотрев обширную поляну в роще неподалеку от какого-то поселения, Кагами стал опускаться ниже, вывернув шею и пытаясь на глаз определить расстояние до земли – он не станет приземляться, удерживая в лапах чужое тело, а значит, парнишку придется сбросить, но так, чтобы он не пострадал. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше?  
Когда ему показалось, высота была безопасной, он заставил себя разжать лапы и в ужасе наблюдал, как легкое тело выскользнуло, приземляясь в высокую лесную траву. Куроко тут же встал, мотая головой и обхватив себя руками, а Кагами от облегчения рухнул на землю так, что когти вспороли мягкую почву, разбрасывая вокруг комья, а тяжелое тело завалилось на бок, с громким хрустом сминая ближайшие деревья.   
\- Тайга? – удивленно смотрел на него голубоволосый.  
Кагами покраснел от смущения, радуясь, что алая чешуя не становится краснее, и его смущения не видно, и мотнул головой, пытаясь так показать, что все в порядке. Встав на лапы, он вновь обернулся человеком и лишь стоя под полным любопытства взглядом голубых глаз, понял, что его одежда осталась клочьями валяться на улице маленького городка, откуда он забрал парнишку.  
\- Эм, а…, - промямлил он, почесывая затылок и чувствуя, как горят от стыда щеки и шея.  
\- Твоя одежда исчезает, когда ты становишься драконом, - Куроко задумчиво окинул его взглядом и кивнул, - и потом не появляется снова, поэтому ты сейчас голый.  
\- Она рвется, а не исчезает, - буркнул Кагами, отводя взгляд и почему-то чувствуя себя очень неуютно под внимательными голубыми глазами. Хотя, казалось бы, чего стеснятся, они постоянно купались вместе в источнике!  
\- О, - голубые брови взлетели вверх, а в глазах мелькнуло веселье, - значит перед обращением тебе нужно снимать одежду. И теперь понятно, почему у тебя ее было так мало.  
По губам Куроко расползалась очень редкая для него улыбка, и Кагами непонимающе нахмурился, почувствовав, как зашлось сердце, а по телу прошлась волна тепла.   
\- Но если ты хотел поединка с Аомине, нам нужно вернуться: я уверен, он готов к бою, - неожиданно добавил парнишка.  
\- Нет, то есть… мне он не интересен, - покачал головой Кагами, - я… думал, что если я выиграю, то ты останешься у меня, пока сам не захочешь вернуться, а он поедет искать поединки дальше один, но… вы сбежали. Он меня обманул, и я отправился за вами следом. И…  
Куроко молчал и что-то обдумывал, наклонив голову набок и не спуская с него пристального взгляда голубых глаз.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему мы так внезапно покинули лес, - наконец произнес он, - но ты ошибаешься. Аомине не обманывал тебя, он никогда не согласился бы на поединок, если бы я или кто-то из его друзей был трофеем. Он, конечно, верит, что никто не сможет его победить, даже дракон, но все равно не стал бы биться, потому что посчитал бы это унизительным. Разве что от этого зависели бы наши жизни. А ты ведь не пригрозил, что убьешь его или меня, если он откажется сражаться.  
\- Нет, конечно! – возмущенно выпалил красноволосый.  
Парнишка удовлетворенно кивнул, а потом снова окинул его внимательным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Но я думал, драконы похищают только принцесс.  
Кагами открыл было рот, но понял, что не знает, что ответить. Он не знает, кого обычно похищают драконы, да и отец ничего не рассказывал об этом. И он не считал, что похитил Куроко. То есть он забрал его, но… это не похищение, ведь парнишка может уйти потом, когда захочет. Если захочет. А сейчас он будет рядом, и… Парень-дракон озадаченно сверлил взглядом землю, пытаясь разобраться.  
\- Зачем ты похитил меня? – поинтересовался Куроко.  
\- Я не похищал, - возразил Кагами, - я просто… если ты захочешь ты можешь вернуться. Потом.  
\- А сейчас?  
\- Нет! – вырвалось у красноволосого еще до того, как он успел подумать, - зачем тебе уходить? То есть… ты говорил, что не всегда путешествуешь с Аомине, значит, можешь остаться со мной, а он поедет дальше один. А потом… когда-нибудь, если захочешь, вернешься.  
\- У меня есть отряд и друзья, с которыми мы вместе путешествуем, когда Аомине отправляется куда-то один, - заметил Куроко.  
\- Но они справляются и без тебя, - нахмурился дракон, - и тебе не нужно возвращаться к ним прямо сейчас. Потом…  
\- Я не понимаю, Тайга, - даже как-то устало вздохнул голубоволосый, - если ты хочешь забрать меня, то почему говоришь, что потом я смогу вернуться? И если я могу уйти, когда захочу, то почему не сейчас?  
Темные раздвоенные брови сошлись над переносицей, и Кагами какое-то время молчал, не зная, что ответить на это, но потом решительно покачал головой.  
\- Ты не можешь уйти сейчас! Зачем тебе возвращаться? Нет, мы летим обратно. В лес!  
С этими словами он обернулся в дракона и снова обхватил лапами хрупкого человека, мощным взмахом крыльев поднимаясь в небо.   
***  
Кагами задумчиво следил за отмокающим в горячем источнике парнишкой, радуясь, что кроме них двоих здесь больше никого не было. До его маленькой хижины они добрались гораздо быстрее, чем дракон догнал ускользнувших ранее людей. В этот раз ему не пришлось продираться сквозь заросли, боясь потерять запах, если бы он поднялся в небо. Куроко больше не задавал ему никаких вопросов, покорно позволяя когтистым лапам держать себя, а на ночь устраиваясь под горячим боком дракона, чтобы не замерзнуть. И лишь когда они добрались до домика в лесу, он предупредил красноволосого, что его друзья придут за ним. И не только Аомине, но и его отряд, и даже люди из другого отряда.  
Парень-дракон почему-то не сомневался в его словах, и теперь размышлял, куда спрятать парнишку, потому что отдавать его он не намерен. Можно было конечно отправиться дальше в горы – далеко на западе действительно жили драконы. И люди, пусть их было немного. Он знал, что его бы приняли, а Куроко мог бы общаться с другими людьми. Иногда. Но тогда самому Кагами большую часть времени пришлось бы проводить в форме дракона, а он по-прежнему предпочитал человеческое тело. И готовую еду, а не сырое мясо. И плескаться в горячих источниках было намного приятнее, когда вода омывала тонкую человеческую кожу. А еще так он мог говорить с Куроко. Нет, он не хотел быть драконом, навсегда отказавшись от человеческой сущности, потому что тогда он не смог бы оставить рядом с собой голубоволосого парнишку.  
Подплыв поближе к лежащему с закрытыми глазами человеку, он провел рукой по светлым волосам и подхватил внезапно встрепенувшегося и едва не ушедшего под воду парня.  
\- Тайга?  
В голубых глазах светился вопрос, но Куроко не пытался вырваться, а Кагами не спешил отпускать казавшееся еще легче из-за воды тело, легонько поглаживая гладкую кожу пальцами. Он сам не заметил, как вплотную притянул к себе человека, вжимаясь в чужое тело своим, рассматривая порозовевшую от горячей воды кожу и взлохмаченные его ладонью голубые волосы.  
Чужие ладони уперлись ему в грудь, но парнишка по-прежнему не пытался сбежать, лишь чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая его из-под слипшихся ресниц. Кагами не умел читать взгляды, но ему казалось, что в голубых глазах застыло вопросительно-ожидающие выражение. И совсем не было страха. Впрочем, голубоволосый паршивец не боялся, стоя с прижатым к горлу лезвием ножа бандита и вися в когтях дракона на высоте достаточной, чтобы, стоило ему упасть, разбиться насмерть. Эта мысль неожиданно развеселила, и Кагами расплылся в широченной улыбке, и с этой же улыбкой наклонился ниже, прижимаясь к чужим губам. Мгновенно раскрывшимся навстречу.  
Последний раз он целовался еще, когда жил с отцом среди людей, да и тогда это были редкие поцелуи украдкой с одной из местных девушек. Ему почему-то тогда казалось, что если он будет вести себя, как все остальные парни, то Тацуя перестанет сторониться его, после того, как узнал, что он наполовину дракон. Друга он так и не вернул, а девушка быстро потеряла к нему интерес, почувствовав его равнодушие.  
Куроко совсем не был похож на нее, и что бы Кагами не испытывал, прикасаясь к нему, это было очень далеко от равнодушия. Он чувствовал жар, волнами поднимавшийся от низа живота и расходящийся по всему телу, а кожа зудела от желания потеснее прижаться к чужому телу, казавшемуся таким хрупким и маленьким по сравнению с его собственным. Губы горели от поцелуев, а в нос забивался запах парнишки, смешавшийся с горячим паром и заставлявший задыхаться и слишком часто отрываться от чужих губ, чтобы вздохнуть.  
\- Т-тайга, - сквозь поцелуи выдавил Куроко, - ж-жарко… я… я сейчас…  
В очередной раз, оторвавшись от припухших губ, Кагами окинул взглядом вцепившегося в него парнишку и нахмурился: светлая кожа покраснела, а в глазах плавала мутная дымка, и если бы он не держал человека, тот уже давно ушел бы под воду. Как бывало не раз, когда они приходили на источники втроем, и Куроко перегревался, слишком долго плескаясь в горячей воде, а Аомине приходилось, ворча, вытаскивать его на берег.  
Вздохнув, Кагами подхватил парнишку и заставил обхватить себя ногами, жмурясь от удовольствия и потираясь напряженной плотью о гладкую кожу на чужих ягодицах. Куроко тяжело дышал, уткнувшись ему в шею и вцепившись руками в плечи, а его горячий член вжался в живот дракона. Оказавшись на берегу, Кагами упал на траву, не выпуская голубоволосого из объятий, и принялся целовать порозовевшие плечи, сжимая округлые ягодицы.  
\- Тайга! – голос немного пришедшего в себя парня оказался неожиданно громким, заставив красноволосого оторваться от вкусной кожи и посмотреть во взволнованные голубые глаза.  
\- Ты меня кусаешь, - заявил Куроко, не спуская с него взгляда, в котором, впрочем, не было страха, - и твои руки… на них когти. Ты же… не обернешься сейчас драконом?  
Кагами несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, что ему говорил человек, но возбуждение мешало думать, и в голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме желания обладать сидевшим на его бедрах голубоволосым парнишкой.  
\- Тайга! – на этот раз в голосе Куроко прорезались недовольные нотки.  
\- Нет, я…, - красноволосый мотнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, - я не хочу сделать тебе больно, - наконец, выдавил он.  
\- Но твои клыки и когти на месте. Да и глаза… не такие как у человека, - заметил парнишка.  
Нахмурившись, Кагами облизнулся, чувствуя языком удлинившиеся клыки, и поднял одну руку, увенчанную острыми когтями. Вид черных, бритвенно острых когтей несколько охладил его пыл, а в голову вернулись мысли. Например, о том, что он мог серьезно навредить Куроко, если бы попытался… эм... продолжить.   
\- Извини, я… никогда не терял контроль раньше, и… когда, - он замялся и отвел взгляд, глубоко вздохнув.  
\- То есть, твои любовники выжили? – наклонив голову к плечу, поинтересовался Куроко.  
Кагами обжег его недовольным взглядом и выпалил:  
\- Нет! То есть да. Эм… не так! Я никого и никогда не убивал. И вообще я… у меня не было любовников, и…  
\- Ни разу? – в голосе голубоволосого прозвучало удивление, - но ты ведешь себя увер…  
\- Нет, ну… была одна девушка, - буркнул Кагами, - и… я не обращался при ней. Она вообще не знала, что драконы существуют, и что я один из них. И тем более не видела моих когтей и клыков, и… А ты?  
\- Я их вижу сейчас, - по губам парнишки мелькнула едва заметная улыбка, - все еще.  
\- Нет, я… не это… я знаю, что видишь. У тебя бы… ты и Аомине были…  
\- Нет, мы с Аомине – друзья. И у меня не было любовников, - щеки Куроко покраснели, - никто не осмеливался подойди ко мне близко из-за Аомине.   
Кагами сам не заметил, что ожидая ответа на свой вопрос, он даже перестал дышать, и теперь выдохнул от облегчения. Почему-то мысль о том, что к Куроко кто-то прикасался, ему совсем не понравилась. И появилось еще больше причин никуда не отпускать парнишку. Наверное, засранец Аомине думал также.  
Голубоволосый неожиданно качнулся вперед, прижимаясь к его груди, и языком прошелся по его губам и выглядывающим острым клыкам, заставив Кагами отшатнуться от неожиданности. Впрочем, он тут же подался навстречу и позволил чужому языку скользнуть в рот, стараясь не прикусывать мягкие губы слишком сильно. Ему придется помнить об остроте своих клыков и когтей, раз уж так и не исчезнувшее возбуждение мешает ему вернуться в полностью человеческую форму.  
Осторожно обхватив чужие бока, он приподнял легкое тело и уложил парнишку на мягкую траву, опускаясь сверху.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе больно, - проговорил он, - но если забудусь, можешь меня ударить.  
Куроко кивнул и в знак согласия дернул его за волосы, однако в голубых глазах промелькнуло беспокойство. Кагами глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как в голове снова образуется пустота, а все тело потряхивает от желания, но он не сможет взять парнишку, пока не научится держать сущность дракона в узде. Может быть, если он привыкнет к ощущению гладкой кожи под руками, к ее запаху и вкусу, к тому, что Куроко рядом, ему удастся взять под контроль невероятную жажду обладать этим человеком, толкнувшую его на похищение (да, это все же было похищением) и мешающую ему сейчас вновь стать человеком.  
Кивнув сам себе, Кагами снова впился поцелуем в чужие губы, оглаживая горячие тело под собой, прижимаясь животом к чужому паху. Стоило Куроко снова расслабиться и обвить его руками, как дракон осторожно развел его бедра пошире и принялся спускаться вниз, облизывая и целуя светлую кожу на шее, плечах, груди, иногда легко прикусывая затвердевшие соски, из-за чего голубоволосый едва слышно всхлипывал и выгибался, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи.   
Когда Кагами спустился к чужому паху, вдыхая дурманящий запах возбуждения, Куроко напрягся и попытался свести ноги.  
\- Не бойся, - тут же принялся уговаривать его дракон, легко поглаживая чужой, горячий член, - я не сделаю тебе больно. Тебе понравится.  
Парень вздохнул, но его руки по-прежнему цеплялись за красные волосы, а бедра подрагивали от напряжения. Кагами поднял взгляд и улыбнулся – Куроко зажмурился и закусил губу, но румянец на щеках и тяжелое дыхание выдавали его с головой. Также как и нетерпеливые, еле слышные вздохи. И стон, вырвавшийся из его груди, стоило горячему языку дракона пройтись по напряженной плоти. Раз, другой, и вот уже чужие руки тянут красноволосую голову вниз, а бедра невольно подаются навстречу.  
\- Т-тайга… клыки…, - сквозь стоны и вздохи, выдавил Куроко, - ты… ох… клы…  
\- Тише, я не буду брать в рот, - попытался успокоить его Кагами, обхватив парнишку за бедра и мешая ему двигаться, чтобы он действительно не поцарапался.  
\- Не… не оста… ааах…  
Впрочем, едва ли он слышал слова дракона, и тот продолжил облизывать горячую плоть, собирая выступившие капельки смазки и обводя языком головку. Куроко едва слышно всхлипывал и постанывал, ерзая и извиваясь под ним, дергал его за волосы и порывался обхватить ногами, но Кагами крепко удерживал его бедра. Внезапно он глухо охнул и выгнулся, выплескиваясь себе на живот, а затем обмяк, распластавшись на траве.   
Красноволосый зажмурился и мотнул головой, пытаясь удержаться от неожиданно острого желания перевернуть расслабленное тело на живот и взять Куроко, пока он еще не пришел в себя. Когти и клыки никак не желали втягиваться, и он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, уткнувшись лбом в горячее бедро парнишки. Запах чужого возбуждения туманил разум и мешал унять собственное желание.  
\- Тайга?  
Куроко по-прежнему тяжело дышал, а в его голосе все еще слышались отзвуки стонов наслаждения, и Кагами неожиданно резко подался вверх, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем, затыкая его, пока он еще помнит об острых когтях, которыми он может серьезно ранить парнишку. Голубоволосый с готовностью приоткрыл рот и не отстранился, когда Кагами обхватил его ладонь и прижал к собственному возбужденному члену.  
\- Обхвати сильнее, - попросил он, на мгновение оторвавшись от припухших губ.  
Куроко послушно обхватил ладонью его плоть и стал поглаживать его, иногда сжимая чуть сильнее. Дракон вцепился когтями в мягкую землю, стараясь не наваливаться всем весом на парня под собой, и продолжил целовать его, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению чужой руки. Напряжение внизу живота закручивалось в тугой узел, и он требовательно застонал, углубляя поцелуй, забыв об острых клыках и грубо вылизывая чужой рот. Ласкающая его рука сжалась чуть сильнее и стала двигаться быстрее, вырвав из его груди довольный рык. Когда острая вспышка наслаждения пронзила его, он выгнулся, вжимаясь в чужое тело, и громко застонал. Стоило удовольствию стать чуть более терпимым, он обмяк и развалился на Куроко, зарывшись носом в мягкие, голубые волосы. Тот охнул, но не попытался его оттолкнуть, продолжая поглаживать его спину одной рукой – вторая так и осталась зажатой между их телами.  
\- Мне кажется, что если за морем драконы похищают принцесс для этого, они не очень радуются, когда рыцари их спасают, - неожиданно сказал Куроко.  
Кагами нахмурился, еще не совсем придя в себя, а потом приподнялся и окинул взглядом покрасневшего парня, смущенно отводящего взгляд, и неожиданно расхохотался.  
***  
\- Тайга, - Куроко сверлил красноволосого недовольным взглядом, стоя на пороге маленького домика в лесу, - ты…  
\- Меня зовут Кагами Тайга, - неожиданно выпалил, возящийся с костром дракон, - Кагами – это родовое имя отца. Эм… но ты можешь называть меня Тайга, если тебе привычнее.  
\- Кагами? – парнишка задумчиво повторил имя несколько раз, а потом кивнул, - тебе подходит. И возможно я уже слышал это имя раньше. Или нет? Хотя…  
\- Ты мог его слышать, наверное, - заметил Кагами, - мой отец – дракон, но он давно отказался от… эм… от этой своей части. Когда решил жить с моей матерью среди людей. Она человек, поэтому я не настоящий дракон. А отец занимается торговлей, и его многие знают.  
\- Почему ты не живешь с родителями?  
\- Мама ушла, когда я был маленьким, а отец больше не может обернуться драконом и значит, не может вернуться к своим. Он… выгнал меня из дома несколько лет назад, чтобы я присоединился к драконам, но… я остался здесь.  
\- Ты не хочешь жить с драконами? – в голубых глазах светилось любопытство, - или не можешь? И почему ты ненастоящий дракон? Я видел тебя, ты выглядишь настоящим и…  
\- Не хочу. Мне не нравится сырое мясо, да и вообще… человеком мне приятнее, ну ощущения, вкус. Хотя я люблю летать, - задумчиво почесал затылок красноволосый, после чего снова склонился над не желающим разгораться костром.  
\- То есть ты не хочешь жить среди драконов, потому что любишь поесть? – переспросил Куроко, а потом продолжил, - но это ожидаемо, если вспомнить, сколько ты ешь. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что ты предпочитаешь есть в человеческой форме, иначе ты бы уже давно слопал всех животных в этом лесу и либо принялся бы за малочисленных местных жителей, либо отправился бы к драконам. И тебя вскоре выгнали бы, потому что не смогли бы прокормить, - парнишка несколько раз кивнул, как будто в подтверждение своих слов.  
\- Ты меня дразнишь? – в красных глазах светилось возмущение пополам с недоверием, - и я не ем людей! Это… гадость! Мне бы такое в голову не пришло, даже в форме дракона! И…  
\- Я знаю, что ты не ешь людей, - перебил его Куроко, - иначе меня бы здесь не было. Но мне кажется, что ты слишком мягкий для дракона. Наверное, поэтому ты и не хочешь жить с ними.  
\- Почему это я мягкий? – вскричал Кагами, но тут же закашлялся, вдохнув дым от сырых дров, по-прежнему не занимавшихся огнем, - я… кхе-кхе… не…  
\- Ты не прогнал нас с Аомине тогда, - пожал плечами парнишка, кривясь от едкого дыма и делая шаг в сторону, - и не убил тех разбойников. А еще не трогаешь местных жителей. И не убиваешь хищников, даже если они мешают тебе охотиться. И ты ни разу не поранил меня, когда мы… когда ласкал меня. И до сих пор не взял меня, потому что никак не можешь убрать когти и боишься причинить боль. И…, - он внезапно замолчал и закашлялся, вдохнув принесенный коварным вечерним ветерком дым, - Тайга, зачем ты разжигаешь костер так близко к дому? И ты же дракон, ты, что не можешь заставить его, наконец, загореться? Или твое родовое имя всего лишь красивое слово?  
Кагами, на лице которого во время этой неожиданной речи сменилось несколько эмоций начиная от возмущения и смущения и заканчивая злостью, вскочил на ноги и, бросив в сторону кашляющего и вытирающего слезящиеся от едкого дыма глаза парнишки яростный взгляд, обратился в дракона. Потоптавшись на месте, он все же умудрился встать спиной к домику и выпустил струю пламени. Отсыревшие из-за недавнего дождя ветки на мгновение вспыхнули, ярко и весело, и тут же погасли, осыпавшись черным пеплом. Издав яростный рев, Кагами недовольно вывернул шею в сторону Куроко, который зажимал ладонью рот, пытаясь не смеяться, но в голубых глазах плескалось веселье.   
\- Твое пламя действительно очень сильное, - выдавил парнишка, без страха глядя на возвышавшегося над ним алого дракона, - даже слишком сильное для обычного костра. Но зато больше не дымит.  
Кагами выдал еще один недовольный рык, после чего помотал головой и вновь обратился в человека, тут же принимаясь ругаться: он опять забыл снять одежду, которой у него итак было немного. Куроко, тихонько посмеиваясь, тенью проскользнул мимо и принялся разводить новый костер, на этот раз подальше от хижины, служившей ему домом последнее время.   
Потянувшись, Кагами встал и оглянулся, вглядываясь в опустившиеся на лес сумерки. Он видел лучше, чем обычные люди, а потому увлекся перебиранием зерен риса и не заметил, как стемнело. Засранец Аомине постоянно отпускал едкие шуточки, заставая его за этим занятием, но дракон лишь отмахивался и недовольно фыркал – он никому не позволял встать между собой и едой, и не собирался терять возможность вкусно поесть, потому что кто-то считал готовку бабским занятием. Или просто унизительным.   
Заглянув в дом, он позвал Куроко – искать парнишку было бесполезно, в этом он уже убедился, но никто не откликнулся. Нахмурившись, красноволосый втянул носом воздух, пытаясь уловить его запах, но Куроко не было нигде поблизости. Позвав его еще несколько раз, дракон поскреб затылок и решил отправиться на поиски, надеясь, что тот найдется где-то недалеко в лесу или на источнике. Не мог же человек снова сбежать? Один в лесу, где полно хищных зверей. И бродят разбойники. Куроко был незаметным и умел передвигаться совершенно бесшумно, но даже он понимал, что бродить по лесу ночью в одиночку было слишком опасно. По крайней мере для него. Понимал ведь?  
Тяжело вздохнув, Кагами ускорил шаг, обшаривая взглядом заросли и прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.  
Куроко нашелся на источнике. Он сидел на берегу, опустив ноги в горячую воду и кутаясь в старый, пыльный, кое-где изъеденный грызунами плащ, отыскавшийся в дома Кагами, и красноволосый неожиданно замер на месте. Облегчение, появившееся стоило ему увидеть человека целым и невредимым, смыло неожиданно затопившее его недовольство и ощущение неправильности. Когда он первый раз увидел парнишку, тот был одет пусть в грязную, но целую и хорошую одежду, а за плечами у него висела добротная сумка, полная всяких человеческих вещиц. А сейчас он кутался в драный плащ и жил в хлипкой хижине посреди леса. А что будет, когда наступит зима? Или Куроко внезапно заболеет? Или его одежда порвется? Наверное, драконы, которые где-то за морем похищают принцесс, заботятся о них, ведь девушки не могут без одежды и прочих женских штучек. И Кагами стоило бы получше присматривать за своим человеком и подумать хотя бы о том, где достать ему теплую одежду. И подлатать дом, пока не пришли холода. И может быть принести ему какой-нибудь подарок, что-нибудь, что понравится парнишке. А, кстати, что нравится Куроко?  
\- Тайга? Что случилось? – естественно голубоволосый его заметил.  
\- Куроко, что тебе нравится? – выпалил дракон, подходя поближе и садясь прямо за спиной парня, чтобы тут же откинуть в сторону плащ и обхватить вздрогнувшую от неожиданного холода обнаженную фигурку.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – голубые глаза с любопытством уставились на него.  
\- Ну, я подумал, что тебе нужна одежда… и мне тоже. И может быть какой-то подарок, но я не знаю, что тебе нравится, - смущенно признался Кагами, отводя взгляд.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Эм… не знаю, но… то есть одежда нужна, чтобы не мерзнуть. Сейчас лето, но осенью и зимой здесь прохладнее, а… эти драконы, о которых ты говорил, ну которые за морем принцесс похищают, они же, наверное, приносят им что-нибудь? Подарки или украшения? Девушки любят такое. Вроде бы…  
\- Я не девушка, - сурово произнес Куроко.  
\- Конечно! Я знаю, - почти возмущенно выпалил Кагами, - я просто… тебе же должно что-то нравиться? У тебя было оружие. Хочешь кинжал или меч?  
\- Книги.  
\- Что?  
\- Я люблю читать, Тайга, - голос парнишки звучал снисходительно и как-то даже насмешливо, - когда я приезжаю в город, я всегда захожу в библиотеку, если она там есть.  
\- Эм, хорошо.  
\- И как ты достанешь книги?  
\- Узнаю, где они есть и заберу, - пожал плечами Кагами.  
\- То есть украдешь? И также ты добудешь одежду и рис, оружие и прочее?  
\- Да, - озадаченно кивнул дракон.  
\- Тайга, ты же рос в городе с людьми, а значит должен знать, что воровать – это плохо. Ты же не воровал, когда жил с отцом, - и, дождавшись отрицательного мотания головой, Куроко сурово продолжил, - тогда почему ты делаешь это сейчас?  
\- Я не краду деньги! Я беру только то, что мне надо, - возмутился красноволосый, - иногда я помогаю людям. Однажды я отогнал хищников от заблудившихся здесь воинов, и взял кое-что из их одежды. И…  
Под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, он неожиданно замолчал и посмотрел в сторону. Он тоже думал об этом, но так и не убедил себя в том, что поступает неправильно. Также как он не считал, что был неправ, когда похитил Куроко и забрал его сюда.   
Глубокий вздох, раздавшийся рядом, прервал его размышления.  
\- Я думаю, это вина твоего отца. Он разочаровался в людях и не пытался вырастить тебя человеком, решив, что драконом тебе будет лучше. Я еще подумаю, что с этим делать, - выдав эту возмутительно странную фразу, Куроко помолчал, а потом неожиданно заворочался в теплых объятьях и повернулся лицом к нему, теснее прижимаясь к его груди, - я кое-что слышал, когда путешествовал с Аомине. Я уже говорил, что ко мне никто не осмеливался подойди, а чаще меня даже не замечали, но иногда некоторые безмозглые болваны все же позволяли себе шутить. Довольно грубо. Я знаю, что ты боишься навредить мне когтями, поэтому только ласкаешь меня, но…, - голубоволосый опустил глаза и поерзал, - но ты же хочешь больше, так? И я тоже. Если ты будешь осторож…  
\- Нет! – Кагами лихорадочно замотал головой, едва не вскочив с земли, - нет, Куроко!  
Он чувствовал, как полыхает от возбуждения, смешанного со смущением лицо, и готов был наброситься на парнишку в любое мгновение, но от одной лишь мысли, что он может натворить своими острыми когтями с ним… в нем… ему становилось дурно. И все равно, он не мог унять разгоревшееся желание, охватившее его, стоило Куроко заговорить об этом. И не мог втянуть когти и клыки, выдававшие его желание, еще до того, как он успевал его осознать.  
\- Куроко, мои когти… они очень острые. Ты же знаешь, сам видел, это…, - красноволосый снова покачал головой, - я тебя порву и… ой!  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно кивнул тот, чувствительно ущипнув его за бок, чтобы заставить замолчать, - и не позволю тебе прикоснуться ко мне там, пока ты их не уберешь. Но я сам могу себя касаться и… Это странное ощущение, но я подумал, что если с тобой, то это будет по-другому.  
Голубоволосый замолчал и не смотрел на него, вместо этого медленно поглаживая его грудь и бока, а Кагами глупо моргая пялился на растрепанную макушку. Странное ощущение? Но откуда ему знать, он же никогда не… Куроко трогал себя? Потому что он не может этого сделать и…   
Со свистом втянув воздух, дракон попытался успокоиться, когтями вцепившись во влажную от росы землю.   
\- Тайга? – осторожно спросил парень, подняв на него глаза. Его щеки порозовели от смущения.  
\- Тихо! – резко выдохнул Кагами, зажмурившись, - иначе я… молчи пока…  
Его буквально трясло от желания от одной лишь мысли, что голубоволосый сделал это, чтобы он мог взять его. Что он тоже хочет этого. И не меньше, чем сам Кагами.   
Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, дракон вскочил на ноги и неуклюже расстелил потрепанный плащ, тут же уложив на него растерявшегося Куроко. Скинув одежду, он опустился на него и обхватил чужие губы своими, вылизывая и покусывая их, путаясь в собственных клыках и недовольно рыча из-за этого. Голубоволосый обвил его шею руками и выгнулся навстречу, потираясь о его живот горячей плотью.   
Оторвавшись от мягких губ, дракон принялся лихорадочно вылизывать и целовать бледную, гладкую кожу парня, иногда забываясь и царапая когтями бока и бедра. Добравшись до чужого возбужденного члена, он обхватил стройные ноги голубоволосого под коленями и поднял их, отрывая гладкие, округлые ягодицы от плаща. Пройдясь языком по гладкому члену и поджавшимся яичкам, он принялся облизывать мягкую кожу ягодиц, приближаясь к тускло поблескивающей дырочке.  
\- Стой… ох… стой, Тайга, - тяжело дыша, попытался остановить его Куроко, дернув ногой, - не надо, ты… ааах, я же… я уже… Тайга!  
Недовольный выкрик сопровождался ощутимым рывком, и красноволосый поморщился, чувствуя, что еще немного, и тонкая, но удивительно сильная рука лишит его клока волос.  
\- В чем дело, Куроко? – нахмурившись, спросил он, продолжая удерживать его задницу в воздухе, - ты же сам говорил, что…  
\- Да, я говорил, - голубые глаза яростно сверкнули в темноте, - я подготовился… и… эм… помазал там. Если ты продолжишь, то…  
Кагами опустил взгляд, присматриваясь к покрытой красными отметинами и тонкими царапинами белоснежной коже и темной, сморщенной дырочке, влажно поблескивающей. Так вот откуда этот странный запах! А он подумал, что ему показалось… Ладони непроизвольно сжались, и когти впились в тонкую человеческую кожу, заставив Куроко недовольно зашипеть.  
\- Извини, - спохватился дракон, все еще не отрывая горящего взгляда от дырочки.  
\- Ты сейчас не похож на человека. Совсем, - заметил голубоволосый, но в его голосе не было страха.  
Кагами едва ли услышал его, облизывая пересохшие губы и с трудом разжимая руки, чтобы медленно опустить ноги парня на плащ. Отцепив чужие ладони от своих волос, он опустился на хрупкое тело и накрыл покрасневшие от поцелуев губы Куроко своими, коленом шире разводя его ноги. Когда воздух в легких закончился, он оторвался от горячего рта, глубоко вздохнул, легко чмокнул тяжело дышащего парня в губы и, приподнявшись на локте, прошептал:  
\- Если будет больно, скажи.  
Голубоволосый кивнул и обхватил его плечи, закусив губу. Кагами обхватил ладонью напряженный член и направил его в тесную дырочку, едва сдерживая рвущиеся из груди стоны. Резким движением он оказался внутри, задохнувшись от удовольствия, и вцепился в бедра дернувшегося от боли парня.  
\- Тише, Тецуя, тише, - вырвалось у него, - потерпи чуть-чуть. Не двигайся. Ты такой горячий, такой узкий. Вкусный. В тебе так хорошо.  
Горячая теснота плотно обхватывала его плоть, отчего по телу разливалось мучительное наслаждение. Слишком сильное и одновременно с этим недостаточное. Куроко замер и тяжело дышал, вцепившись в его плечи, напряженный и удивительно хрупкий. Стоило красноволосому осторожно качнуться назад, как его лицо исказилось от боли, впрочем, парень тут же попытался расслабиться.   
Кагами пытался остановиться и дать ему еще немного времени, но не смог, чувствуя, что еще немного и он сорвется, потеряв остатки контроля. И забыв о том, что ему нельзя слишком сильно сжимать руками чужое тело.  
\- Прости, Тецуя, но если я… больше не могу, иначе… будет еще хуже, - пробормотал он, начиная двигаться и заставляя человека обвить ногами его бедра, чтобы оказаться еще глубже.  
Куроко сильнее вцепился в его плечи и зажмурился, но не попытался вырваться, лишь время от времени всхлипывал, кусая губы. Кагами едва слышал его легкие стоны и всхлипы, сквозь шум крови в ушах, буквально плавясь от наслаждения. В какой-то момент он забыл об осторожности, обхватив гладкие ягодицы парнишки и задрав их повыше, чтобы оказаться как можно глубже в восхитительно горячей тесноте. Громкий стон того лишь подстегнул его, заставляя двигаться еще быстрее, сильнее, пока он не потерялся в ослепляющем удовольствии.   
Хрипло зарычав, он рухнул на распластанное под ним тело, все еще содрогаясь от волн наслаждения, расходящихся от низа живота, и уткнулся в плечо Куроко, вдыхая его запах, смешанный с запахами влажной земли и мокрой травы.  
\- Тайга, я…, - почти простонал голубоволосый.  
Кагами приподнялся, чувствуя, как обмякший член выскользнул из дырочки, а парнишка дернулся под ним, и, облизнувшись, понял, что его клыки, наконец, исчезли. Широко улыбнувшись, он скользнул вниз и обхватил губами все еще напряженный член Куроко.  
\- Ох!  
Обняв дернувшегося парня за бедра и не позволяя двигаться, он принялся вылизывать и посасывать горячую плоть, с удовольствием слушая глухие стоны и тяжелое дыхание Куроко. Когда тот больно вцепился в его волосы и, выгнувшись, вскрикнул, Кагами лишь плотнее сомкнул губы, чувствуя, как на язык выплескивается горячее семя. Сглотнув, он продолжил облизывать нежную кожу, время от времени посасывая чувствительную головку.  
\- Хва… хватит, - хныкнул голубоволосый, тяжело дыша и пытаясь оттолкнуть его голову от своего паха.  
\- Тебе понравилось? Да? – взволнованно спросил Кагами.  
\- Да, но я не уверен, что смогу встать и дойти до дома, - признался Куроко, все еще не открывая глаза.  
\- Я тебя отнесу, - тут же отозвался дракон, - ты же легкий, как перышко. Это даже странно, тебе надо больше кушать. Здесь иногда бывают очень сильные ветра, и тебя может унести.   
Кагами не мог согнать с лица широкую, удовлетворенную улыбку, никак не вязавшуюся с тревожными рассуждениями о местных бурях, которые бывают действительно очень сильными. И занятый своими мыслями, не увидел, как открылся один голубой глаз, в котором мелькнуло недовольство, а потому резкий удар в живот, оказался для него полной неожиданностью.  
\- Не смей называть меня слабым! – проговорил Куроко и, поежившись, неожиданно добавил, - тебе придется помочь мне вымыться и потом отнести домой. Спать хочу.  
***  
\- Аомине, ты действительно, знаешь, куда идти? - в очередной раз спросил Хьюга, пытаясь отряхнуть паутину, налипшую на волосы.  
Темноволосый воин промолчал, продолжая продираться сквозь заросли.  
\- Мне кажется, мы здесь уже были, - заметила Рико, - эти кусты выглядят так, как будто через них прошло стадо кабанов. Или мы.  
Покосившись на указанный куст, Аомине скривился, но опять промолчал. И они действительно здесь проходили. Он узнавал места вокруг, но эта дорога вела к источникам. И хотя добраться до жилища дракона оттуда было бы удобнее всего, пришедшая неожиданно в голову мысль, заставила его вновь углубиться в лес, выискивая другой путь.   
Он прекрасно видел, как этот дракон глазел на Тецу. И уже видел подобные взгляды прежде. Насколько бы незаметным ни был его спутник, он часто привлекал такое внимание воинов и наемников, отчего Аомине иногда чувствовал себя злобным старшим братом или что хуже женихом или кем там еще, отгоняя особенно настырных. И хотя он не сомневался, что Тайга не причинит вреда парнишке, он не мог сказать с уверенностью, как к этим взглядам дракона (а его спутник всегда замечал подобное) относится сам Тецу. Единственное в чем был уверен темноволосый, это в том, что от него можно ожидать чего угодно. А потому он решил не идти к источникам – слишком удобное место, Аомине и сам не прочь был бы там поразвлечься.  
И сейчас ему приходилось выслушивать нытье и насмешки кучки слабаков и просто бесполезных болванов, навязавшихся ему в спутники. Мало того, что весь отряд Тецу бросился на его поиски (как будто они могли что-то поделать с драконом!), так еще и Кисе прицепился, как колючка. А за ним и командир его отряда, Касамацу, который переживал, как бы с их лучшим воином чего не случилось (например, Аомине мог бы удавить его, чтобы вокруг, наконец, воцарилась тишина). И даже надменный засранец Мидорима заявил, что тоже отправится с ними, чтобы убедиться, что драконы живут достаточно далеко от людей. А его прихвостень Такао просто хотел поглазеть на дракона и совсем не скрывал это.  
\- Так мы кругами ходим? – поинтересовался кто-то из отряда Тецу.  
\- А я думал, что Аомине лучший воин, - задумчиво протянул Такао, - но, наверное, это не означает, что он также и лучший следопыт, правда, Шин?  
\- Следопыт и воин – это не одно и тоже, - надменно заметил тот.  
\- Так мы заблудились?  
\- Правда? А вдруг здесь еще драконы водятся?  
\- Тихо! – рявкнул выведенный из себя Аомине, - мы уже пришли!  
И не оглядываясь, врезался в самый густой куст, чтобы вывалиться на поляну перед небольшой хижиной дракона. Окинув ее быстрым взглядом, он облегченно выдохнул и лишь потом нахмурился, встречаясь с невозмутимым взглядом голубых глаз. Куроко сидел на пороге и что-то читал.  
\- Откуда у тебя это, Тецу? Не думал, что у этого идиота есть книги, - фыркнул Аомине, направляясь к другу.  
Следом из леса, окружавшего дом, появились и остальные, и небольшая поляна наполнилась шумом и гвалтом. Все говорили и кричали одновременно, Кисе рвался задушить голубоволосого в объятьях, но согнулся от боли и получил выговор от своего командира. Отряд неудачников, в котором был и Тецу, засыпал его вопросами, а Мидорима высказался об «убогости» нового жилья парнишки. И в его тоне даже можно было расслышать сочувствие.  
\- Я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке, Куроко! – воскликнул вырвавшийся из захвата Касамацу Кисе, - я боялся, что этот дракон навредит тебе. Или сожрет!  
\- А драконы едят людей? – поинтересовался Такао, оглядываясь по сторонам, - и где он, кстати?  
\- Тайга не ест людей, - невозмутимо ответил голубоволосый, отложив книгу.  
\- Ты читаешь сказки? – Мидорима наклонившись, изучил обложку.  
\- Ничего другого в ближайшем поселении не нашлось, - пожал плечами Тецу, - поэтому Тайга принес эту.  
Аомине вскинул бровь, но ничего сказал, присаживаясь рядом с парнишкой.  
\- Мы немедленно уходим отсюда! Пока он не вернулся! Потом будем болтать, - решительно заявила Рико.  
\- Так где дракон? – снова спросил Такао, вертя головой.  
\- Нет, вы можете уйти, но я останусь здесь, - покачал головой Тецу, - Тайга в любом случае меня догонит.  
\- Тебе не нужно оставаться здесь! Мы сможем тебя защитить! – воинственно воскликнул Кисе.  
Аомине хмыкнул. Сначала надо было спросить, хочет ли Тецу, чтобы его спасали. Скользнув по другу внимательным взглядом, он зацепился за тонкую царапину на шее и обратил внимание на чуть припухшие губы.   
\- Хорошо, что я решил не идти к источнику, - криво ухмыльнувшись, заметил он, откидываясь на спину и подложив руки под голову – вытоптанная земля перед домом была приятно теплой.  
Тецу едва заметно покраснел и окинул его недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Какому источнику?  
\- Куроко, мы, правда, сможем тебя защитить!  
\- Меня не нужно защищать, - наконец, ответил голубоволосый, - Тайга не причинит мне вреда.  
\- Но он похитил тебя! И он дракон!  
Куроко пожал плечами и хотел было уже что-то сказать, как со стороны леса раздался угрожающий рев. Прибывшие на помощь наемники напряглись и схватились за оружие, один Аомине остался лежать на земле, лениво ухмыляясь. Он уже слышал подобное и не сомневался в том, кого сейчас увидит.  
\- Тайга, на тебе последние штаны! – поспешно выпалил Куроко, вскакивая и направляясь в ту сторону, откуда раздалось рычание.  
\- Что? – выскочивший из леса красноволосый выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Если ты сейчас обернешься, то испортишь свои последние штаны, - повторил парнишка, ловко уклоняясь от рук Кисе, пытавшегося его задержать.  
Лежавший на земле Аомине принялся громко хохотать, колотя руками по земле.  
\- Что смешного, засранец!? – гневно выпалил дракон, мгновенно находя его в замершей перед его домом толпе наемников.  
\- Мы пришли забрать Куроко! – выступил вперед Кисе, и красные глаза обратились к нему.  
\- Забрать? – голос Тайги буквально вибрировал от угрозы.  
\- Конечно, Куроко один из нас, и мы не можем бросить его в беде, - поддержала светловолосого Рико.  
\- Я уже говорил, что меня не нужно защищать. Тайга не сделает мне ничего плохого, - устало повторил голубоволосый.  
\- Но ты не можешь помешать рыцарям спасти принцессу. Даже если очень хочется, Тецу, - насмешливо проговорил Аомине, наблюдая за неразберихой, царящей на поляне.  
Однако уже через мгновение он вынужден был вскочить, крепко удерживая тонкую руку с зажатым в ней кинжалом.  
\- Я уже говорил, чтобы ты не смел называть меня принцессой, - недовольно прошипел Куроко, сверля его голубыми глазами.  
Коганей, один из наемников из отряда парня, лишь глупо хлопал глазами, не заметив, как его кинжал пропал.  
\- Но это сработало, Тецу, - продолжая ухмыляться, заявил Аомине, - и раз уж этот дракон слишком мягкий, давай приманим другого? Я все еще хочу сразиться с настоящим драконом, и я уверен, что если мы продолжим путь на запад, то тебя захочет похитить еще какой-то дракон.  
\- Нет! – возмущенно взревел Тайга.  
\- Ты пойдешь с нами, - отмахнулся Аомине, - и когда это произойдет, заберешь его, а я останусь сражаться с обманутым и очень злым драконом! И он не будет осторожничать! Это будет замечательный поединок.  
\- А мне нравится эта идея, - неожиданно спокойно проговорил Куроко, расслабляя руку, и давая знак, что он больше не будет нападать.  
\- Что? – красные глаза дракона метались с одного лица на другое.  
\- Я даже не буду очень расстроен, если в итоге дракон тебя сожрет, Аомине, - добавил парнишка.  
Темноволосый воин расхохотался и отпустил чужую руку.  
\- Значит, договорились. Главное, чтобы этот твой дракон вел себя тихо и не мешал приманить другого, - улыбаясь, проговорил он, - что скажешь, Тайга? Отбирают драконы друг у друга добычу? Или Тецу больше не подойдет на роль приманки?  
Тот нахмурился, продолжая сверлить их ничего не понимающим взглядом, а потом неожиданно задумался, внимательно разглядывая Куроко.  
\- Тот, кто победил, тому и добыча, - наконец, произнес он, - и если дракон позволил украсть свою добычу, значит, не заслужил ее.  
\- Значит, завтра отправляемся в путь! Мы в прошлый раз так и не дошли до той горы, хотя без Тецу, наверное, это было бы бесполезно, - Аомине хлопнул по голо й спине все еще задумчивого дракона.  
\- Мне это не нравится, но если это единственный способ от тебя избавиться, то я согласен, - наконец, выдавил тот, - как только появится другой дракон, я заберу Тецую и улечу. И пусть тебя сожрут.  
\- Драконы все же едят людей? – нахмурившись, переспросил Куроко.  
\- Если они давно не обращались, то вполне могут, - пожал плечами красноволосый, - этих мы тоже возьмем с собой? Может тогда прилетит не один дракон, и сожрут всех.  
\- Нет, Тайга! И не смей больше говорить так о моих друзьях из отряда. Хотя Кисе может пойти с Аомине, если захочет, - заметил Куроко, не обращая внимания на возмущенный вопль светловолосого, - тебе придется подружиться с ними, потому что мы возвращаемся.  
\- Куда? – не понял дракон.  
\- На Равнину. Из тебя получится очень хороший наемник, Кагами Тайга, - в голубых глазах мелькнула искра, - и тебе самому не нравится здесь жить. А на Равнине полно пустынных мест, где ты сможешь полетать.  
\- Только сначала мы найдем другого дракона, которого ты не будешь приручать, Тецу, - напомнил Аомине, пока его друг не убедил всех мирно вернуться по домам прямо сейчас.  
\- Обязательно, Аомине, - в полном обещания голосе парнишки мелькнула какая-то угрожающая нотка, - мы найдем тебе другого дракона.   
Темноволосый воин довольно кивнул и снова разлегся на земле, вполуха слушая возмущенные вопли и споры. Интересно, как давно Тецу решил вернуть этого Тайгу к людям? Ведь он явно когда-то жил среди них, и несмотря на то, что он действительно дракон, человеческого в нем все же больше. И из него выйдет хороший наемник. Особенно в таком отряде, какой Тецу выбрал для себя. Эти неудачники сами не заметят, как подружатся с красноволосым, и того гляди станут одним из сильнейших отрядов в гильдии.   
Он снова окинул взглядом поляну, расплывшись в улыбке, когда взбешенный Тайга отшвырнул Кисе, пытавшегося задвинуть себе за спину голубоволосого. Красные глаза вспыхнули, перечеркнутые вертикальным зрачком, а на руках поблескивали острые черные когти. Зашедшийся от восторга Такао принялся что-то говорить устало закатившему глаза Мидориме, а Касамацу бросился поднимать своего друга, угрожающе поглядывая на дракона. Аомине приподнялся, надеясь, что вспыльчивый командир Кайджо затеет драку с Тайгой, но когда тот уже выхватил оружие и приготовился к бою, весь отряд Тецу неожиданно переместился поближе к дракону, недовольно поглядывая в сторону нападавшего. Ну вот, достаточно было лишь нескольких слов Тецу, и они уже приняли его к себе. Хмыкнув, парень даже немного посочувствовал Тайге. Но лишь немного. Большего этот дракон не заслужил, украв у него лучшего оруженосца из всех возможных.  
\- Тецу, не забывай, что мы завтра отправляемся на поиски дракона, - громко напомнил он, снова развалившись на земле и зевнув, - Тайга, я надеюсь, у тебя есть пожрать.  
Недовольный ответ красноволосого заглушили взбудораженные восклицания и споры, после которых на поляне стало неожиданно тихо. Заинтересованно открыв глаза и приподнявшись, Аомине окинул взглядом поляну: Тайга удивленно хлопал глазами, глядя куда-то в лес, Тецу что-то деловито обсуждал с Рикой, а Кисе расстроено жаловался своему командиру, не спускавшему подозрительного взгляда с дракона.  
\- Еды на всех не хватит, - заметив его вопросительный взгляд, пояснил голубоволосый, - поэтому они отправились на охоту и за дровами. Тайга, нам нужно собрать те травки, которые ты обычно добавляешь. Пойдем.  
\- Если они будут так кричать, они распугают всю дичь, - возмущенно выпалил красноволосый, следуя за парнем в лес.  
\- Значит, будут сидеть голодными, - пожал плечами тот.  
\- Куроко! – в голосе Кисе слышалось страдание, однако он замолчал, стоило дракону обернуться и угрожающе сверкнуть алыми глазами.  
Аомине хмыкнул и снова улегся на нагретую землю.  
\- Я же говорил, что Тецу справится с драконом.


End file.
